Love, Trust And Never Ending Happiness
by Janna18
Summary: Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her step-sister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next Mrs.Li. How far will Kaya go? Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

**

* * *

**

Anime/ Manga –

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – ****Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - ****Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - ****T**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER EN

**DING**** HAPPINESS**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Sakura eased her reliable mid night blue Audi R8 to a halt in the long line of traffic jammed up behind the New Avenue Head Road inter­section adjacent to Tokyo's suburban Kyoto Bay. A slight frown creased her forehead as she checked her watch in barely concealed irritation and her slender fingers tapped an impatient edgy rhythm against the steering wheel.

She had precisely quarter an hour in which to shower, rinse her hair, dry and style it appropriately, apply the much needed though unnecessary make-up, dress elegantly, and greet invited dinner guests with a practiced counterfeit smile etched onto her face until the nightmare ended, exactly as the clock struck twelve. The loss of ten minutes caught up in heavy traffic on a road just adjacent to her street didn't form any part in her plans.

Her eyes slid to the manicured length of her painted nails, and she dwelt fleetingly on the fact that the time spent on their lacquered flawlessness had cost her her lunch. Half an apple at her desk mid-afternoon could hardly be termed a sufficient alternative. Her stomach grumbled readily in agreement.

Smiling grimly, she looked at the signal almost willing the colors to change.

Finally the car in front began to move, and she followed its path hurriedly, picking up speed, only to slow down, slamming on the brake pedal once again as the lights changed yet again.

Darn it. At this rate it would take two, if not three attempts to clear the crossroad junction.

She ought to, she admitted silently, have left her of­fice earlier in order to miss the heavy early late afternoon traffic. Yet obstinate single-mindedness had not permitted her from doing so.

As Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter, she had no need to sit and work. Property, an extensive share portfolio and a handsome annuity placed her high on the list of Tokyo's independently wealthy young women.

As Syaoran Li' wife, her position on the board as assis­tant management consultant with Kinomoto-Li Enterprises was viewed as nepotism at its very worst. She knew that everybody thought she had gotten the job by favoritism and bias. Only the people she worked with knew of her efficiency and single minded determination and drive to succeed.

Sakura thrust the gear-shift forward with unaccus­tomed power, attaining satisfaction though temporary from the sound of the Audi's superior engine as she eased the car forward and followed the traffic's crawl­ing pace, only to halt scant minutes later.

The blackberry rang, and she mechanically reached for it and answered it without looking at the caller id.

'Sakura'

'Anamiya'

Only one person persistently refused to abbreviate her middle name.

'Monica.'

'Are you driving?'

'Right now stationary,' she informed her with a touch of iciness, contemplating the pur­pose of her stepmother's call. Monica never rang to simply say 'hello.' She didn't know whether to be cynical or pretend to be nice like always.

'Kaya just flew in this afternoon. She wanted to come to Japan for a well earned break. Would it be an imposition if she came to dinner today?'

Years spent attending an elite boarding-school had instilled mandatory good manners no matter how much she wanted to yell a no an slam the phone shut.

'Not at all. We'd be delighted.' She wondered if her step mother could pick up the sarcasm which laced her tone none too subtly.

'Thank you, darling.'

Monica's tone of voice sounded like fluid satin as she disconnected the call.

Wonderful, Sakura accorded wordlessly as she punched in the appropriate code with a force and alerted Miyuki, her house keeper to set an­other place at the table.

'Sorry to land this on you Miyu,' she added regretfully before replacing the handset down onto the con­sole attached to the dash board. An extra guest posed no quandary, and Sakura wasn't adequately superstitious to consider thirteen at the table a foundation for a disastrous evening.

The traffic slowly began to move, and the faint tension in her eyes threatened to develop into a monster of a headache.

Fujitaka Kinomoto's remarriage ten years ago to a twenty nine year-old divorcee with one young daughter had gifted him with a contentment Sakura could never begrudge him.

Her birth mother Nadeshiko and her blood brother Touya died in an automobile incident along with her husband's parents, Yelan and Xenon Li. She was barely a teen when this happened and Syaoran was thirteen years her senior.

So by then he had completed his studies and was just out of Business College, also with a degree in law. Syaoran was old enough to take over his father's company. He did so with an iron hand and succeeded so brilliantly that he left the world stunned speechless. He made the people eat their stinging words and was rumored a devil in the board room.

Fujitaka met Monica at one of the million social gatherings the family attended and felt a strong sense of attraction for her and for the first time he had smiled since the death of his beloved wife and son. Monica was his social equal, and an exemplary hostess with an attitude of a witch reserved personally just for her step daughter. It was very unfortunate that Monica's so called affection didn't extend to Fujitaka's daugh­ter as well. As a vulnerable fifteen-year-old Sakura had instinctively sensed her stepmother's superficiality and hatred towards her, and spent six months agonizing and painful over why, until a close friend had spelled out the basic psychology of a dysfunctional relationship.

She realized that she had been very naïve and stupid during those few depressing months. All she could think of now, was just how could she not have recognized all the signs which had stared blatantly at her?

In a cutting retaliation to gain her own grounds, Sakura had chosen to endeavor hard to excel at everything she did—she'd striven to gain straight As in each subject, had won sporting championships, gaining extra credits in every single assignment and graduated from university with an honors degree and a gold medal in business management.

Being university topper and leaving with top honours not being enough, she'd studied several different languages and spent a year in Paris, followed by another in New York, before returning to Tokyo temporarily to work for a rival firm and slowly climbed the ladders with a flair of brilliance. Then she'd applied for and won, on the strength of her experience and credentials, a position with Kinomoto-Li Enterprises.

There was a certain danger in allowing one's thoughts to dwell on the past, Sakura mused with a touch of irony as she swung the Audi into the exclusive Avenue street, where heavy, wide-branched trees added a certain exotic ambience to the luxurious mansions nes­tled out of sight behind high concrete walls. The area was beautiful with lavish gardens and it seemed ethereal in the evening, the sun shining red between the trees.

A few hundred metres along she drew the car to a halt in front of the majestic gates and pressed a remote modem, and waited the required seconds as the double set of ornate black wrought-iron gates slid smoothly sideways.

A wide curved driveway led to an elegant two-storeyed Mediterranean-style mansion set well back from the road in gorgeous landscaped grounds. Encompass­ing four allotments formerly acquired in the late 1980s by Xenon Li, the existing four houses had been removed to make way for a multi-million-dollar residence whose outstanding harbour views placed it high in Tokyo's real-estate stratosphere.

Ten years later all-embracing million-dollar refurbish­ment and redecoration had added extensions providing additional bed­room accommodation, garages for several cars, a beautifully remod­elled kitchen, undercover terraces, and balconies with majestic views. The revamped precincts boasted fountains, courtyards, decorative ponds and English-inspired lawns surrounded by concise hedges.

It was incredibly heartbreaking, Sakura reflected as she opened one set of mechanized garage doors and drove beneath them expertly, that Xenon and Yelan Li had been victims of a freak highway accident mere weeks after the final landscaping touches had been com­pleted, taken away unfairly along with her mother and brother.

Yet Xenon had achieved in death what he hadn't achieved in the last ten futile years of his life: His only son and heir had returned from America and taken over Xenon's partnership in Kinomoto-Li Enterprises.

Sakura slid the Audi to a halt between the sleek lines of Syaoran's XJ220 Jaguar and the more staid frame of a black Bentley and a silver BMW 750 Li. Missing was the top-of-the-range four-wheel drive Syaoran used to travel each day to the city.

The garage doors slid down with a sophisticated click and Sakura caught up her attaché case from the passenger seat, slipped out from behind the wheel, then crossed to a side door to punch in a series of digits, deacti­vating the security alarm system guarding entry to the magnificent house.

Mansion, she corrected herself with a twisted miserable smile as she lifted the in-house phone and rang through to the kitchen. 'Hi, Miyuki. Everything under control? Do you need anything? Everything there?,' knowing very well that if there was anyone she could trust, it was the efficient housekeeper who was literally a saviour.

Two decade years' service with the Li family en­abled the housekeeper to respond with a warm chuckle. 'No problems dear. You go and get ready now.' She chastised Sakura affectionately.

'Thanks,' Sakura acknowledged her gratefully before hurrying through the wide hallway to a curved stair­case leading to the upper floor. She ran across the winding staircase and rushed into the master bedroom.

Miyuki would be putting the final touches to the five-course meal she would have prepared; her husband, Wei, would be checking the temperature of the wines Syaoran had specially chosen to be served, and Zara, the casual help, would be running a final check of the dining-room.

All she had to do was appear downstairs, flawlessly groomed, when Wei answered the ring of the doorbell and usher the first of their guests into the lounge in around forty minutes minimum.

Or less, Sakura accorded as she ascended the stairs at a rapid pace.

Syaoran's mother had chosen lush-piled eau-de-nil fitted carpet and pale textured fortifications to offset the archetypal lines of the mahogany fittings, employing a skilful blend of toning colour with matching draperies and bed­covers, ensuring each room was subtly different with an ethnic sense of style and elegance.

The master suite was situated in the western wing with glass doors French styled, opening onto two balconies and unassailable impressive views of the harbour. Panoramic by day, those views became a supernatural seascape at night, with a fairy-like tracery of distant electric and flashing neon lights.

Sakura kicked off her shoes hastily, removed the simple jewellery, then quickly shed her clothes en route to a marble-tiled en suite which almost competed with the bedroom in size.

Elegantly profligate in pale silver-streaked ivory mar­ble, there was a huge spa-bath with a Jacuzzi and a double shower to complement the usual facilities with a kind of sophisticated awe.

Five minutes later she entered the bedroom, a towel fastened sarong-style over her slim dainty curves, with an­other wound like a turban on top of her head.

'Cutting it fine hmmm, Sakura?' Syaoran's faintly accented drawl held a mocking edge as he shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

In his late thirties, tall, with a broad, hard-muscled frame, his sculpted facial features gave a hint of his maternal Chineses ancestry. Dark, almost black amber eyes held a powerful and dominant intensity that never softened for his fellow men, and let alone for a woman. His wife included on the never ending list.

'Whatever happened to the traditional, "_Hey honey, I'm home_"?' she retaliated as she crossed the room and selected fresh underwear from a lower-level drawer, hurriedly donned briefs and bra, then stepped into a silk slip.

'Followed by the traditional salutatory kiss?' he mocked with a tinge of musing sarcasm as he shed his shirt and attended to the zip of his trousers.

She felt the rhythm of her heartbeat increase rapidly, and she was conscious of an elevated pressure that began in the pit of her stomach and flared along to every single nerve-ending, firing her body with an finely tuned sense of high- minded awareness that was entirely physical and that which entirely belonged to the man whose name she bore.

Dynamic and forceful masculinity at its most potent, she ac­knowledged silently in awe as she snatched up a silk robe, thrust her arms through its sleeves with vigor, and retraced her steps to the en suite.

Removing the towelled turban off of her head, she caught up the hair-drier and began blow-drying her knee length hair. Okay. It was going to take a while.

Her attention rapidly became unfocused as Syaoran entered the en suite and crossed to the shower stall. Mir­rored walls reflected back his stark naked image, and she firmly ignored the olive-toned skin with sheathing hard muscle and ligaments, the springy dark chocolate hair that covered his chest and arrowed down past his thin waist to reach his manhood, the tightly shaped buttocks, and the powerful length of his back which literally oozed sexiness.

This man could probably make a nun to commit a horrendous sin if he unleashed his potential on her.

Her eyes followed the powerful strength of his shoulders as he reached forward to activate the flow of water, then the glass doors slid close behind him.

Sakura tugged the brush through her hair with pointless force, and felt her eyes prick at the sudden pain of pulling her hair from her roots..

It was one year, one month, two weeks, five days and nine hours since their marriage, and she still couldn't handle the effect he had on her in bed or out of it. Dear Lord!

Her scalp tingled in protest, and she relaxed the brushstrokes then switched off the drier. Her hair was still slightly damp, its natural auburn brown colour appearing faintly darker, highlighting the creamy milky smoothness of her skin and accentuating the deep green shades of her eyes.

With skillful movements she caught the entire length of her hair and deftly swept it into a chignon at her nape with a few tendrils out and secured it with pins precisely and then began applying the make-up.

Minutes later she heard the water of the shower stop, and with cognizant effort she paid attention on blending her eye­ shadow, diligently ignoring him as he crossed to the long marbled pedestal and began dealing with a day's growth of beard.

'Bad day?' his base, husky voice was enough to drive her insane and she had a very bad feeling that he knew exactly how much control he had over her, without even trying to. Damn him.

Her fingers momentarily stilled, then she replaced the eye-shadow palette and selected mascara and started applying it.

'Why do you ask?' she replied after a moment.

'You have expressive eyes,' Syaoran observed as he smoothed his fingers over his jaw.

Sakura met his gaze in the mirror and held it with a slice of bravery.

'Kaya is to be added as a last-minute guest at dinner tonight.'

He switched off the electric shaver and reached for the cut-glass bottle containing an exclusive brand of cologne. 'And that bothers you?'

She tried for flippancy. 'I'm perfectly capable of slaying my own dragons, thank you very much.'

One eyebrow lifted with cutting humour. 'Verbal swords over dessert, Sakura?'

Sayuri was well known not to miss an opportunity when it presented itself before her in a platinum platter and Sakura couldn't imagine tonight would prove an extra ordinary exception.

'I'll do my best to parry any barbs with practiced civility. Isn't it what I do best?' Sakura retorted with a touch of dryness.

His eyes swept over her slim curves thoughtfully and then returned to study the faint, brooding quality evident on her finely etched features, and a slight smile tugged the edges of his mouth.

'And the objective being to win an­other battle in an ongoing war or to pacify things as the calm before a storm?'

'Has anyone ever beaten you in battle, Syaoran?' she queried lightly as she capped the mascara stick, re­turned it to the drawer housing her cosmetics and con­centrated strenously on applying a soft pink colour to her full lips.

He didn't answer. He had no need to assert and assure anyone that he was a man equally feared and respected by his con­temporaries and rarely, if ever, fooled by anyone, least of all convince his wife.

Just watch my back and be there for me.

The words remained unsaid as she turned towards the door, and minutes later she selected a long black pencil-slim silk skirt with a slit to going as high as her knee and teamed it with a simple high-necked and collared sleeveless black silk top. Silver stiletto-heeled evening shoes completed the simple yet elegant outfit, and she added a pear-shaped diamond pendant attached to a silver chain and matching hook- drops, then slipped on a slim, diamond-encrusted bracelet highlighted with platinum before turning towards the mirror to cast her reflection a cursory glance. A few dabs of her favourite perfume added the final touch. She cast a critical look over herself and appraised it with a frown.

'Ready?'

Sakura turned at the sound of his voice, and felt her breath catch at the image he presented. She instinctively took a step back as she took in the picture he painted.

There was something about his posture, a sense of animalistic potency, that fine tailoring did little to tame. The dramatic mesh of rudimentary ruthlessness and primitive power added a charisma few women of any age could successfully ignore. And Sakura was no exception.

For a few timeless seconds her eyes locked with his in an endeavor to resolve what lay behind the intentional inscrutability he always managed to portray effortlessly.

She envied him his superb self control...and wondered what it would take to break it. It was definitely not going to be her. Of that, she was certain.

'Yes.' Her voice was steady, and she summoned a bright smile as she turned to precede him from the room with a confidence she did not possess.

The main staircase curved down to the ground floor in an elegant sweep of wide, partially carpeted marble stairs in the centre, with highly polished mahogany bannisters sup­ported by ornately scrolled black wrought-iron bal­usters. The sweeping flooring was designed to perfection and it was the ultimate arena for the rich and sophisticated.

Set against floor-to-ceiling lead-panelled glass, the staircase created an elegant focus highlighted by a splendid crystal chandelier which dominated the high ceiling.

Marble flooring lent capaciousness and light to the large entry foyer, sustained by textured ivory-coloured walls whose equivalence was broken by a series of wide, heavily panelled doors, priceless works of art, and a assortment of elegant Asian-style cabinets.

Sakura had just placed a foot on the last stair step with Syaoran gripping her elbow when the doorbell pealed for the first time that evenign.

'Its show-time people,' she murmured and stared straight ahead and took in a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**

* * *

**

**_A/N :_**

**Hey people!**

**Likey?**

**Its fifteen pages for the record! ;)**

**Do you like it?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**If you do, then start reviewing immediately!**

**PM me if you want, open to constructive criticism, corrections and wishes… =)**

**I want _fifteen_ reviews if you want me to continue… 15 REVIEWS you hear me?**

**So press the green button if you want the next chappie…**

**I know I have not edited it yet, I will as soon as I get the time…  
It will be done by the week end I promise.**

**I have my exams going on and so the delay…**

**Sorry people! For those who have PMed me for Mirage and OSBMAES, review me the doubts please, at least then I'd have that lil'l satisfaction!!!**

**Luv ya people to bits,  
Thnx for reading and REVIEWING,**

**Janna. =)**

* * *


	2. The First Evening Of Realization

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS****

* * *

**

**Author– Janna18****

* * *

**

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.**

**I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.**

**Summary:**

**Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?**

**

* * *

**

**DEDICATION : I dedicate this chapter to poems2songs. You have been with me and supported my stories for so long, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you as a sign of Thanks…****

* * *

**

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The First Evening Of Realization And Intent**

* * *

_**Previously**_

Marble flooring lent capaciousness and light to the large entry foyer, sustained by textured ivory-coloured walls whose equivalence was broken by a series of wide, heavily panelled doors, priceless works of art, and a assortment of elegant Asian-style cabinets.

Sakura had just placed a foot on the last stair step with Syaoran gripping her elbow when the doorbell pealed for the first time that evenign.

'Its show-time people,' she murmured and stared straight ahead and took in a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

_**Present**_

'Its show-time people,' she murmured staring straight ahead and took in a deep breath and plastered a smile on her porcelain face as Wei emerged from the western hallway and moved quickly towards the ornately panelled double front doors.

Syaoran's amber eyes hardened fractionally. 'Cynicism doesn't suit you.' His voice held a touch of warning.

Intrinsic pride lent her eyes a fiery sparkle, and her chin tilted slightly in an instinctive gesture of mild defiance unobtrusively.

'I can be guaranteed to behave, I promise you,' she assured him softly, and felt her pulse quicken as he caught hold of her hand in a vice tight grip.

'Indeed you will.' The acknowledgement held a desiccated softness which was almost lethal in its intensity, and an icy chill feathered across the surface of her skin raising goose bumps.

'Ryu,' Syaoran greeted easily seconds later as Wei announced the first of their guests for the evening. 'Sarah.'

His smile was warm on the outside, and he appeared calm and relaxed, totally at ease.

'Come through to the lounge and let me get you a drink.'

Most of the remaining guests arrived within minutes of each other, and Sakura played her role as hostess to the hilt, circulating, smiling, conversing politely with all the invitees, all the time waiting for the moment Monica and Kaya would dramatically herald her father into the lounge.

Monica believed in making an entrance, and her arrival was always carefully and perfectly timed to provide maxi­mum impact with minimum theoretics. While she was never deplorably late, her timing nonetheless bordered on the edge of social acceptability.

Wei's announcement coincided with Sakura's prospect and, excusing herself from the conversation she was having with the manager of the charity she supported and she moved forward eagerly to greet her father.

'Dad.' She brushed his cheek with her lips lightly and accepted the firm clasp on her shoulder in return be­fore turning towards her step- mother to accept the sa­lutatory air-kiss which was supposed to be custom.

'Monica.' Her smile was remarkably without fault as she turned to acknowledge the striking young woman over at Monica's side.

'And Kaya. How nice to see you.' Her voice held no trace of ill feeling towards the black haired older woman.

* * *

Syaoran watched his wife moving around mingling with the guests while he spoke with a business executive. He didn't fail to notice the number of heads which turned as she walked past and caught many a male eye drinking in her beauty.

The best part of it was that she didn't seem to notice the attention bestowed upon her. She didn't notice the envious glances of the other women in the room, nor did she notice the appreciative glances from the men, both taken and single. She was his and his alone.

Startled by the hostility he felt he walked across the room stopping by to speak with a few people before reaching her side.

She was talking to her father and step mother while her sister was searching across the room and he had a vague inkling that it was him.

* * *

Syaoran joined her a moment later, the light touch of his hand at the back of her wais, a disconcerting consciousness that pro­vided only a subtle amount reassurance and a plentiful of hidden warning. Of just what he was warning her against doing, she had no idea. She couldn't exactly destroy her sister's facein public now, could she? No matter how tempting the idea seemed…

The feeling of those long fingers on her back also succeeded in sharpening her senses to a t and made her exceedingly aware of him and it was entirely a less important consideration derivative.

His greeting echoed her own, his voice assuming a faint intonation that held legitimate warmth with her father, downright charisma with her step- mother, and an effortless forbearance with Kaya.

Monica's sweet smile in response was absolutely flawless. Kaya, however, was pure feline and adept with chapter and verse in the art of flirtation.

It seemed that it was a skill she seemed to take delight in prac­tising on any male past the age of twenty, with scant respect for his marital status. What a woman.

Sakura's thoughts were acid as she watched her step- sister flirt outrageously with her husband. Where was God when you needed him to show a shadow of mercy? Arms linked in joyous harmony with the devil's earthly form, Kaya incarnate, that's where.

'Syaoran.' With just one simple word Kaya managed to convey a wealth of meaning that literally set Sakura's teeth on edge.

The pressure of Syaoran's fingers against her back increased a fraction, and Sakura gave him a stunning smile, totally ignoring the warning flare in the depths of those dark eyes.

Great.

Her sister flirts with her husband and that is alright and she falters her smile and that is the sin above all. And it was supposed to be a country where justice prevailed. Oh joy. And the evening was just starting.

Dinner was a splendid success. It would have been difficult for even the most astute gourmand's palate to find fault with the serving of fine food exquisitely cooked, artfully presented, and complemented by ex­cellent vintage wine personally chosen by her husband.

Syaoran was the ideal host, and his innate talent to absorb facts and figures pooled in with an almost photographic memory ensured his conversations were wide-ranging and interesting with a strong basis to go on.

Men sought and valued his opinion on a business level at the least, and envied him his appeal with women. Women, on the other hand, sought his notice and coveted Sakura's position as his wife.

A Match Made in Heaven, the tabloids had screamed at the time.

The Wedding of the Decade, a number of magazines had headlined, depicting a variety of photographs to endorse the pro­jected image.

The Dream Couple. Both well versed about everything under the sky, both were educated with the highest honours, both were dedicated, loyal and charming, both were impeccably well mannered, both wonderfully suited for each other, no questions asked. The beautiful and the handsome. The smart choice, every one had said.

Only the romantically inclined accepted the media coverage as ridiculously as it was portrayed, while the city's— indeed, the entire country's perhaps —upper social echelons recognized the cold facts beneath the fairy floss.

The marriage of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto had occurred as a direct result of the manipu­lative stratagem by Fujitaka Kinomoto and his partner Xenon Li to cement the two generations old Kinomoto-Li financial and business empire and forge it into an­other generation without other risky alternatives which would shake the foundations.

The reason for Syaoran's willing participation in the sham was clear...he stood to gain total control of Kinomoto-Li Corporation with Touya Kinomoto not there to protest.

And the bonus was a pleasant young woman highly qualified to sire the necessary progeny.

Sakura's acquiescence had been motivated in part by a desire to please her father and the pragmatic recog­nition that, given his enormous wealth, there would be very few men, if any, who would be suitable for the position of being in the fi­nancial and social advantage of being Fujitaka Kinomoto's son-in-law.

Rumours were cruel and flown around they had.

'Shall we adjourn to the lounge for coffee?'

The silky words caught Sakura's attention from the memory lane of the past, and she took Syaoran's cue by summoning a gracious smile and rising to her feet.

'I'm sure Miyu has it ready.'

'Treasure of a chef you've got there, 'a wonderful meal', 'a delightful evening'.

Words echoed in courteous praise, and she in­clined her head in acknowledgement with a smile ready on her lips.

'Thank you. I'll pass on your compliments to Miyu. She'll be very pleased.'

Which was in a way true. Miyu valued the high sal­ary she was offered and separate live-in accommodations that formed part of the tempting live-in employment package, and her gratitude was reflected in her culinary efforts.

'You were rather quiet at dinner, darling.' Sakura heard Monica's softly toned voice, and turned towards her.

'Do you think so?' she raised an eyebrow in apparent confusion. Sakura was equally adept at playing the pretence games.

'Kaya is a little hurt, I believe.'

The reproach was quickly accompanied by a wistful smile, and Sakura al­lowed her eyes to widen slightly in apparent surprise.

'Oh, dear,' she managed with credible regret.

'She gave such a convincing display of enjoying herself.'

Monica's eyes assumed a mistiness which Sakura knew to be false. How the heck could she do that? Her stepmother had missed her career; as an actress she would have excelled brilliantly and in the processes exploited the producers to every cent they possessed.

'Kaya has always regarded you as a younger sis­ter she never had.'

There was nothing sisterly about Kaya's re­gard for Sakura. Syaoran, however, fell into a completely different category.

'I am deeply flattered,' Sakura acknowledged soothingly, and incurred Monica's pointed glance. They had lin­gered slightly behind the guests exiting the dining-room and were momentarily out of their earshot.

'She's very fond of you, you know.'

Of course she knew just how fond Kaya was of her. As much familial as an eagle to a prey.

Doubtful. Sakura had always been regarded as a note worthy ri­val, and Kaya was always her mother's daughter. Per­fectly groomed, beautifully dressed, perfumed...and on a mission.

To tease and torment, and to enjoy the challenge of the chase until she caught the right man. Who would of course be rich enough to supply her with an endless amount of cash to spend with as she pleased…

Sakura was saved from making a response as they entered the lounge, and she accepted her coffee from Miyu, choosing to take it black and strong.

With a calm that was contrived she lifted her cup and took a sip of the strong, aromatic brew.

'If you'll excuse me? I really must have a word with Dad.'

* * *

It was almost midnight when the last guest de­parted, a time deemed neither too early nor too late for a mid-week dinner party to end.

Sakura slid off her heeled sandals as she crossed the foyer to the lounge. Her head felt impossibly heavy, a knot of tension twisting a painful path from her right temple down to the edge of her neck making its presence more prominent by the second.

A migraine was approaching and fast it was coming.

Zara had cleared the remaining coffee cups and liqueur glasses left on the tables, and in the morning Miyu would en­sure the lounge was restored to its usual 'neat as a new pin' spotless state.

'A successful evening, wouldn't you agree?' Syaoran's lazy drawl stirred the embers of bitterness she'd kept cautiously banked over the past few hours.

'How could it not be so, dear?' she countered as she turned face him.

'You want to orchestrate a post-mortem of the evening?' he que­ried with misleading consideration, and she glimpsed the tightly coiled strength ready to spring beneath that lethargic facade.

'No, not particularly.'

He conducted a concise, encompassing assessment of her expressive features, noting the fatigue in her eyes and the throbbing of the vein in her temple. His eyes softened considerably.

'Then I suggest you go upstairs to bed.'

Her chin tilted fractionally, and she met his dark gaze with equanimity.

'And prepare myself to lodge your presence?'

There was a flicker of something lethal in the deep depths of his eyes, then it was gone in an instant, and his movements as he closed the distance between them held a smooth, animal-like grace which was enthralling to watch.

'Lodge?' he stressed silkily.

He was too close for comfort, his height and broad frame a frightening entity that invaded her personal space. The clean, male smell of him combined with his select brand of cologne weakened her resistance and lodged an at­tack against the very core of her femininity.

He had no need to touch her to achieve the results, and it irked her un­bearably that he knew it. Her body was responding blatantly to his magnetizing prowess.

'Your sexual appetite is...' Sakura paused and then added delicately, 'for lack of a better word…consistent.'

Her eyes flared slightly in a silent challenge, the green depths pure crystalline emerald sparkling with the reflected lights of the chandelier above them.

He lifted a hand and caught hold of her chin but not before tracing the length of her jaw, lifting it so she had little alternative but to retain his direct gaze.

'It's in a woman's privilege to decline.' He spoke softly.

She looked at him cautiously, noting the fine laughter lines fanning out from the corners of his eyes, the deep vertical furrow slashing across each firm cheek, and the firm, sen­sual lines of his mouth which was designed to drive any hot blooded woman insane. Add in to the mixture the chocolate messy hair which was as untamable as the man himself, Sakura had a major problem of resisting.

The tug of awareness intensified at the thought of the havoc that that mouth could wreak when it possessed her own or the pleasure it created as it explored the soft curves of her body. She shivered in anticipation.

'And its in a man's inclination to utilize unfair persua­sion,' Sakura offered, cursing the slight catch of her breath as the pad of his thumb traced an suggestive pattern along the edge of her jaw, then slid down the pulsing cord to the hollow at the curve of her neck, tracing it whilst he slowly loosened the pins holding her hair in place.

They fell to the carpet as his fingers combed the auburn length free, then his head lowered and she closed her eyes slightly as his lips brushed her temple, then feathered a path to the sides of her face and then traced edge of her mouth, teasing its outline as he caressed the soft fullness and sensed the faint shaky breathing as she tried for control.

The amount of primitive male satisfaction that he received from realising that he was the only man to elicit such an abandoning response from her was enough to blow him down. No matter how much she resisted, she was his. His to have his wicked way with. God forbid anyone who tries to change it.

She should stop him now, plead tiredness, the ex­istence of a headache...say she didn't want to have to try to cope with the aftermath his incredible lovemaking was sure to leave her exhausted and tired.

The futility of experiencing utter joy and knowing animal lust was an inadequate surrogate for real love.

He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and swiftly climbed over the stairs. He rounded up towards the master bedroom and slammed open the door. He walked over to the bed and threw her on the bed. He climbed over her and then looking at him, she realized yet again that she was his for the taking and she could refuse him nothing.

As she was on the verge of sleeping, she thought back to the scenes of minutes ago, she was left unsure at the peak of ecstasy whether she loved or hated him for what he could do to her. The power he wielded over her was enough to destroy her.

Good sex. Very good sex. That's all it was, she reflected sadly as she slid through the veils of sleep. There was no sign of love and there never will be. It was time she accepted it.

But how could something that should be wrong feel so right? After all, whats marriage without love and what is sex without love?

To be continued…

_

* * *

_

_**A/N :**_

_**Hey guys! Likey?**_

_**Anyway, so much for my fifteen reviews!**_

_**I wanted you to know that if you want the next chapter fast and furious, you'll have to give me twenty reviews.  
Meaning, I want 10 for the first chapter and 10 for the second chapter.  
I wanted you all to realize that I'm posting this up for the readers who have reviewed. I'm gonna be nice and offer you a deal. I had this chapter ready only I didn't get my reviews. So...**_

_**Current reviews : 8**_

_**Needed Reviews : 20**_

_**To my reviewers,**_

_**Rainbow Cherry Blossom : Yup, I'll try to get them as close as I can ;)**_

_**Puasluoma : I'm really sorry about Syao's age =P couldn't help it…**_

_**Bridget : I know how much you loved him and hence I killed him! He he he. And if you dare even glare at me, I'll have to file a restraining order against you.**_

_**Moon Sorceress1 : Thnx for your support and encouragement! I desperately need them!**_

_**pems2songs : I've dedicated this chapter to you. You have been there with me all the time I was here and I just wanted to let you know that your support has not gone unnoticed…**_

_**Raine : Thnx so much for your kind words, and yes abt Sakura's hair… I have knee length hair and like you I was skeptical abt the concept of wearing my hair in a chick chignon. My saloon lady decided to disprove me and styled my hair to perfection and that too quite easily to my utter fascination. =)That's why I made Sakura do it.**_

_**Sheila : My dear friend, I seriously can't be that good an author! There just has to be some mistake or the other in the chapters seeing as I didn't even have the time to edit it even once. Ill tell Rad you asked for her. I have my biology tomorrow…Pray for me!!!**_

_**TwilightKisses : Thnx for the vote of confidence!!!**_

_**Ja Minna!!!!!!!!**__**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**__

* * *

_


	3. The First Battle Of Many

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:**

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

**

* * *

**

The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

* * *

**The First Battle Of Many**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**Previously**_

He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and swiftly climbed over the stairs. He rounded up towards the master bedroom and slammed open the door. He walked over to the bed and threw her on the bed. He climbed over her and then looking at him, she realized yet again that she was his for the taking and she could refuse him nothing.

As she was on the verge of sleeping, she thought back to the scenes of minutes ago, she was left unsure at the peak of ecstasy whether she loved or hated him for what he could do to her. The power he wielded over her was enough to destroy her.

Good sex. Very good sex. That's all it was, she reflected sadly as she slid through the veils of sleep. There was no sign of love and there never will be. It was time she accepted it.

_**

* * *

**_

Present

Sakura woke up a few minutes before seven to find Syaoran had already left for work. She felt a vague sense disappointment which she ruthlessly squashed. What did she expect? Just then the alarm rang and groaning, she rolled out of bed. She felt something poking her arm and reached over to pull it up.

A piece of paper?

_'Hey,_

_I'm already up and heading to the office._

_See you in two hours – the _meeting _remember?_

_- Syaoran_

_P.S. Do you know how beautiful you look when you are asleep?''_

_Honestly._ Does the guy realize that she literally melted every time he did something thoughtful like this? Does he realize just how he had her wrapped around his fingers?

No. Knowing him, definitely not.

But she did notice that the note didn't end saying 'Love, Syaoran.' It was just 'Syaoran'. Where did that leave her?

On a brighter note, if you could call it that, she was in charge of the meeting for the merger or better yet said, the take over of Yuan Enterprises by KL Corp.

The chairman of the Yuan Enterprises hated her with a passion because she had spurned his advances and ended up marrying his so called _enemy _Syaoran.

Sigh.

It's going to be one hell of a morning.

* * *

And she was not wrong. It was one hell of a morning. She probably did more work in those few hours than she had done the entire day yesterday.

'Yukimura Xuan on line three Madame Li.'

Sakura's office was located as high as the twenty fifth floor in an inner city architectural masterpiece and offered a panoramic view beyond the smoke-tinted glass exterior. It was a giant structure of thirty floors, the thirtieth floor being a terrace. It was sculpted in glass and marble and radiated power like the company it hosted. It was situated in the heart of the city and commanded the respect of every passerby looking on with awe.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sky was in a clear azure shade, with the sun's rays providing a dappled effect on the man made harbour.

A Manly-bound ferry cleaved an even path for several kilometres out from the city main ter­minal and vied with small pleasure craft of varying sizes and shapes, all of which were eclipsed by a huge tanker of a craft heading slowly into port.

With a small degree of reluctance Sakura turned back to her desk and picked up the receiver to deal with the call. She was just thinking about taking a wretched five minute break and immediately the phone starts ringing. She was seriously rethinking her decision of working.

Five minutes later she slammed the receiver all but gently into its holder, thoroughly convinced no sane woman should have to cross verbal swords and swap curses cloaked under the guise of politeness with an arrogant, sexist and chauvinistic male bastard whose sole purpose in life was to undermine a female contemporary viciously without mercy.

The intent of the call was to reschedule the ten o'clock meeting to two. What he was trying to achieve, she had no clue.

Coffee, hot, sweet, dark and strong, seemed like a fine idea, and she rose to her feet her thoughts a mile away.

She intended on getting a cup for herself rather than have her secretary do it for her. There were several files she needed to check, meetings to arrange and she had to go through the file on Yuan Enterprises and she so extracted the significant folders and laid them on her ornate desk for a review before the meeting. The company had been losing funds steadily for the pas-

The private line beeped its presence shrilly across the room, and she reached for the receiver absently viewing the files spread before her, expecting to hear Fujitaka's or Syaoran's voice. A lesser possibility was her house-keeper Miyu and—even more remote was the possibility of it being Monica.

'Sakura' The soft, womanly, breathy sound was instantly recognizable.

'Kaya,' she acknowledged wryly with a sinking feel­ing.

'Care to do lunch?' her sister sounded like she felt that it was the most brilliant plan ever conceived of. _Yeah right._

Delaying the request would do no good at all, and she spared her appointment diary for prior arrangements a quick glance.

'I can meet you at twelve.' She named an private and exclusive restaurant close by.

'Do you want to make the reservation, or shall I?' Sakura said cynically.

'You do it, Sakura,' Kaya replied in an uninterested drawl. 'I have a meeting with my manager for the show next month. I could be late.' Of course, how could she _expect _her sisterto do such a blasphemous thing like making a reservation?

'I have to be back in my office at one,' Sakura warned.

'Well, in that case, give me ten minutes of grace, then go ahead and order the specialties.'

Sakura replaced the receiver slowly, wondering why in the world Kaya would want to do a luncheon with her. Sakura then had her secretary make the necessary reservation at twelve mid-day, fetched herself the refreshing dosage of caffeine and then gave the demanding work her undivided attention until it was time to neaten up before leaving the building for her '_date with the devil_'. No pun intended.

The powder-room mirror reflected an elegant and stylish im­age. Soft grey designer-label suit in a lightweight, uncrushable linen mix, and a silk camisole in match­ing shades. The dull grey suited her tanned skin very well and didn't seem too drab. It was pleasant and pleasing to the eyes and the overall image was in one word – beautiful.

Her French plait didn't need much attention, and she added a touch of powder, a re-application of lip­stick and a touch of mascara, then she was ready.

Five minutes later Sakura entered the restaurant foyer where she was greeted warmly by the maitre d' and personally escorted to a private table, away from the public view. Perfect.

She ordered mineral water instead of spiked up punch and went through the actions of going through the menu card and opted for a Giant Caesar salad with fresh fruit mix to follow.

A generous three-quarters of an hour after the appointed time for union, Kaya joined her in a waft of exclusive perfume which seemed to suffocate the air. A catlike glide of deep blatant purple silk accentuated her model-slender curves.

She was of an average five in height with long slim never ending legs, and her skillfully applied make-up enhanced her striking facial appearance, emphasized by dark hair styled into a sleek knot with locks already falling loose from it. No apology was offered, not that it was expected and Sakura watched in si­lence, barely concealed her disgust and amusement as Kaya ordered alcoholic punch, a garden salad and fresh fruit.

'So, when is your next assignment?' Sakura started with the intention of making conversation.

A slinky smile tilted the edges of her bright red mouth, and the dark eyes turned to liquid chocolate.

'So keen to see me gone, sister dearest?'

'Oh, you will pardon me if it seemed like that! It was a polite enquiry,' she responded with gentle mockery her eyes laced with amusement.

'And I believe that would be continued by an likewise courteous inquiry a propos of my career?'

Sakura knew exactly how her stepsister's model­ling vocation was making a headway. Her beloved step mother never failed an opportunity to pass on, in elaborate detail, the proceedings monitoring Kaya's rise and rise on the world's most prestigious catwalks.

'It was _you_ who initiated lunch. So pray, would you be kind enough to make your point?' she glanced pointedly at her watch and then back at Kaya with an air of impatience.

Sakura picked up her glass of sparkling water and took a deliberate sip, then replaced it down on the table, her eyes remarkably level as she met those of her stepsister evenly.

Kaya's gaze narrowed with exploratory inspection.

'We've never been friends, have we?'

'Need you ask?'

In private, the older woman had proven herself to be a malicious and bitter vixen.

'No, I guess not' Kaya remarked as she played with her glass.

'You worked hard to demolish any bond.' Sakura continued the game of cat and mouse.

One bare shoulder lifted with casual grace.

'I wanted centre stage in our new shared family, darling. Numero uno. Number one. You know just how competitive I can be, honey.'

One long, red-lacquered nail tapped a slapdash rhythm against the stem of her glass.

Sakura speared the last portion of vegetable on her salad plate. 'Hmmm… I'd love to continue this elaborate play with you, but unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend. Now, suppose you cut to the chase and explain me the purpose tête-à-tête?' Sakura mocked.

Kaya's eyes held a calculated gleam.

'Monica mentioned to me that Fujitaka is becoming progressively more concerned for you to full- fill the deal.'

The fresh melon was succulent and juicy, but it had suddenly lost its taste and vitality.

'Which deal are we discussing here?'

'The obligatory Li- Kinomoto heir.'

Sakura's gaze was carefully level as she placed the fork down onto her plate, her movements controlled.

'You're way out of your depth here, Kaya.'

'Experiencing troubles, darling?'

The cutting remark was completely deliberate.

'Troubles… hmmm? I would say I am troubled only with your intense interest in something that is none of your business and way out of line of stable civility.'

'It _is_ family business after all!,' Kaya responded back with intentional stress.

Respect for the restaurant's fellow customers was what barred Sakura from fully tipping a glass of iced water into her stepsister's lap.

'Really?'

So confrontation was the favoured option.

'I have some difficulty in accepting, believing that my father would enroll you as envoy in such a private issue.'

'You say that you disbelieve me?'

Kaya had the insolence to actually look shocked.

'Yes.'

The price of bravery might be high.

'Oh darling, how naïve can you get!'

The word held a condescending lilt that indirectly implied the antithesis of the outward apparent fondness.

'The only dif­ference between daughter and _step_daughter is a legal adoption decree. Something which…,' she continued after a premeditated silence, '…Monica could easily persuade Fujitaka to initiate with little problems.'

Oh, _my_. Now just _why_ didn't that Machiavellian plan surprise her?

'Fujitaka's will is watertight _step- sister_. Monica inherits the main residence, art and jewellery, plus a generous allowance. Touya's portion of inheritance, my mother's jewellery and the shares in Kinomoto-Li come straight to me.'

One delicately crafted eye- brow arched high.

'And you think I don't _know _that?'

She lifted a fork and picked at her salad looking at Sakura with a cold smile.

'You've missed the point, sweetie.'

No, of course she hadn't.

'Syaoran.'

Kaya's eyes assumed an avaricious shimmer.

'How astute of you, sweetheart. You got it in the first try!'

'You want to be his mistress.'

Sakura showed no sign of outward distress. But what went on in her mind was a completely different story.

Her soft, tinkling laugh held no humour.

'Wrong. His wife.'

'You aim _high_.'

'Only the top and best is good for me, sweetheart.'

Iced water or blistering hot coffee? Both were at her disposal, and she was sorely tempted to orchestrate an embarrassing indent.

'There is just one problem. He happens to be already married. Last I checked, to _me_'

'But you conveniently forget that he can be so easily freed,' her stepsister purred in retort.

'You sound very sure of yourself and your… er… capabilities.'

How was it humanly possible to sound so calm and even speak with disdain, when inside she was a molten mass of fury, ready to erupt? The tea idea was getting more tempting by the second.

'A wealthy man with money to spend wants an exemplary hostess in the lounge and a whore in his bedroom.' She spoke the words without any shame and Sakura was perplexed by Kaya's idiocy.

Kaya on the other hand ex­amined her perfectly lacquered nails, then shot Sakura a direct look filled with a wealth of meaning.

'I can't imagine red blooded passion being your forte, or adventure your sexual preference. You are just one of the hopeless romantics, who have the world and yet do not know how to utilize it to suit your needs.'

Sakura didn't bat so much as an eyelash.

'I'm a quick study.'

'Really, darling? I wonder why I don't believe you?'

'Does the fact that I have a few advantages over you count?'

'What? The fact that you are married to him? Or that you love him? Or that you are demure? Or that you take care of his work for him? Put all of that in one side of a balance and me and my prowess inside the bed room on the other side, guess which side he would choose?'

Sakura looked at the creature in front of her and shook her head sadly. She then summoned the waiter and requested the bill and signed the credit slip attached to it. Then she rose to her feet with as much grace she could muster and slid the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

'Shall we agree not to do this again? The next time, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Good bye.'

'Darling,' the young model almost purred after her receding back. 'I'm be­tween the seasons, on vacation and where else better to take in some rest and recreation than one's home city?'

Her eyes gleamed with malicious satisfaction.

'As we are a _family_, I'm sure that we're bound to see quite a lot of each other in the future. The social scene is always _so_ interesting.'

'And you intend being included in every invita­tion available,' Sakura responded with soft mockery.

'Of course, undoubtably.'

And there wasn't a single word that she wanted to add.

For a contradiction— there were several, yes...not one of which was in the least ladylike, and therefore unspeakable in a relatively public arena.

It was easier to leave in dignified silence, with your head held high.

This was just a battle in the on going war and she had better unsheathe and clean her claws for she was definitely going to need it in the future.

They say that all happens for good, but right now Sakura was convinced that the damage control was going to be a bloody mess.

No pun intended.

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hey!**

**Likey? ;)**

**11 pages.**

**That was the **_**ahem**_**, most polite catfight I have ever written.**

**Okay. Lets get one thing cleared up. Three people have mentioned about the 'Review Blackmail' as they call it.**

**Honestly people. I love my story, not to sound vain, but I am really proud of what I do. **

**Do you seriously think that HAD I NOT ASKED, correction, DEMANDED FOR REVIEWS, NOT EVEN A QUARTER OF YOU WOULD HAVE BOTHERED REVIEWING. AND DON'T BOTHER DENY IT. BOTH YOU AND I KNOW THAT IS THE TRUTH.**

**Is it so wrong to ask the opinion of you people for a story?**

**I'm serious. If you didn't think that the story was even worth a second of your time you would not have bothered to alert the story and had you not had a good opinion of me, you wouldn't have author alerted me. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. **

**None of the fifty three people who have selected LTANEH as one of their faves, or the hundred and thirty two alerters would have done so if they hadn't liked my story. Did I get that right?**

**And plus I know how stingy people are with their reviews. I personally know almost fifty people with the '**_**Read Like and Not Review**_**' category. By the time the reviews come, I'll be able to complete the next chappie. **

**I happen to be writing with a broken hand which is slowly mending and pardon me if I want some source of outlet!**

**Not that I can complain about the response I received for the second chapter. WOW. People. You have got me crying with emotions. Thanks so much. *wipes tears***

**I want my story to be mature, not what one reads every where. I try to make the people read moer intresting stuff with complicated words to enhance not only myself but also unconciously enrich the readers too.**

**ATTENTION – I WILL WRITE THE STORY REGARDLESS OF THE REVIEWS I GET. IF I DON'T GET THE PROPER INCENTIVES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE. WHO WOULD TAKE PRIORITY FOR A STORY WHICH DOES NOT GARNER MUCH INTEREST TO THE MASSES. Look at it from my POV.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Its for the anon. reviews, and the ones who I could not reply because of broken links...**

**Bridget – well ya, I was blushing 10 shades of red just thinking about it. And plus it's a T rated one not M. don't worry, ill make it up 4 u in MMM and the next 2 twilight stories ive thought abt. **

**Tina- Thnx, I wanted to shock ya ppl with the age ;) I hope the above mentioned note answers your questions and clears your doubts. I really hope you would continue reviewing, but if you feel I don't deserve it, I wont force or blackmail you into anything. This story is my baby and I'm writing this whether ppl like it or not. **

**Coco – Thnx for reviewing. I try to be as mature as I can and do justice to the story and you readers. I'm glad you liked it and could find out the subtle nuances.**

**Kuropie **–** thnx. I am happy you like the story! I'll try updating ASAP.**

**AYUMU10 – Hey, Every thing can be deceiving at first glance. Read between the lines to grasp the inner nuance I am trying to bring about. Everything will be revealed in due time. ;)**

**:D – Thnx for the response! Hope you'll also like this chappie!**

**Puasluoma – Hey again, I know its sad and depressing, but all will be revealed in time!!**

**Wintereise – I **_**know **_**how hard it is to type with a phone, you have my symapathies! And I am really honoured that you did so!**

**Crystalwing – Thnx, I'll try to insert Li parts too. Hope you liked the chappie!**

**Sakura-chan – Thnx for the review, the above mentioned note, I hope answers your doubts. Whether you review or not it doesn't matter. I hope you will, but with a positive response. If you feel you don't want to review, well and good.**

**Flamian – Yup. You got that right. Only two including your self have figured it out. =)**

**ll – Thnx for the vote!**

**Lex – Yes, I'll try to speed it up!**

**Raine – YOU ARE FROM GERMANY!!!! WOW. I know a friend who is completely **_**besotted **_**with Germany!! WOW. As I expected you are one who reads between the lines and you understand the minuscule details. I applaud ye for that!! Hoped you liked the cat fight!!! It started growing from since when I was in my first grade, when I was umm… 6 years old and now I'm 15. approx. 9 years.**

* * *

**Phew. I hope I've answered all your reviews! If not you have all rights to PM me and blast me!!!!**

**Sorry for the LOONNGGG A/N, **

**Luv ya ppl,**

**Janna. =)**

* * *


	4. An Insight Into Minds And KISS

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

* * *

**The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P**

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

* * *

**An Insight Into Minds And KISS**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_**Previously**_

And there wasn't a single word that she wanted to add.

For a contradiction— there were several, yes...not one of which was in the least ladylike, and therefore unspeakable in a relatively public arena.

It was easier to leave in dignified silence, with your head held high.

This was just a battle in the on going war and she had better unsheathe and clean her claws for she was definitely going to need it in the future.

They say that all happens for good, but right now Sakura was convinced that the damage control was going to be a bloody mess.

No pun intended.

* * *

_**Present**_

Sakura was blinded by fury as she furiously blinked back the tears threatening to break through her stony façade. She reached her car door and yanked it open. She still didn't show any sign of outward anger. She stuck the keys on ignition and pressed on the pedal.

Some where along the way, she realized that she wasn't crying because she was threatened or worried. She was crying because she was frustrated.

Frustrated with everybody in her wretched excuse of a life.

Her father for remarrying and turning a deaf ear and blind eye to her predicament, her brother for dying and escaping, while _she _dealt with every thing he had to do, her mother for ignoring Sakura's warning when she begged her not to go in the car that fateful day, her step- mother who showed contempt and hatred while all she wanted was love or at least a smile every day, her husband because he made her fall in love with him head over heels without even realizing it and lastly herself because she had allowed herself to be vulnerable to Syaoran's every decision and had fallen unwittingly in love with that stoic faced doofus.

The thought made her smile.

And Kaya… well she didn't count. The bitch could do whatever she wanted but Sakura was not going to budge. Syaoran was _her_ husband and God damn her if she was going to let him go without a fight, come hell or high water.

How she reached the office without crashing into another vehicle or at the least making a dent on the car was beyond her comprehension.

She parked the car in her allotted slot and sat still for a minute. She furiously wiped away her tears and touched up her make- up and removed any external signs of her distress. She took a deep breath and firmed her resolve. She was going to make it to her house in the evening and _nothing _was going to disrupt her mind.

She nodded up at the door man and rushed to the elevator remembering her afternoon meeting with Yukimura, the sheduled talk with the lawyers on the Wantanabe Deal and do the paper work and submit it for the auditors. That was just the first three in a never ending list of '_Jobs To Be Done_'. Sigh.

Her secretary smiled at her and informed her that the she was needed at the board meeting scheduled that evening and that the Yuan Enterprises was _again _delayed to two o' clock.

* * *

Four messages were waiting for her on her return to office.

Three were business-oriented and she dealt with each in quick succession, then logged the required changes into the laptop before crossing to the private phone lines.

There was a strange curling sensation in the pit of her stomach and she could practically feel the butterflies making their way to her throat, as she waited for Syaoran to answer the call.

'Li.'

His voice was deep and retained a slight Chinese inflection that seemed more conspicuous over the phone. The sound of it caused her pulse to accelerate to a faster beat after skipping one. Shaking her head at her hopeless actions, she cleared her voice and answered.

'Hey. You rang while I was out.'

She mentally imagined him easing his lengthy lean frame in the high-backed leather chair at the prestigious CEO desk.

'Hmmm… So how was lunch?'

Her fingers gripped the receiver more tightly, her knuckles white with the effort.

'Is there anything about me that you have no idea about?'

'Kaya called and requested me for your extension number.'

He relayed the information with unflappable and composed intonation which didn't betray any emotion.

Any excuse to make contact with with Syaoran; Sakura silently derided her stepsister, her fury returning with full force.

'You didn't answer my question.'

His voice held a hint of cynicism and provoked a curt response.

'Lunch was fine.'

She drew in a deep breath.

'Is that why you rang Syaoran?'

'No. To let you know I won't be home for dinner. A Korean associate wants to invest in property aid has requested that I recommend a highly regarded and trustworthy agent. It would be most impolite not to effect the introduction over dinner this evening.'

'Very impolite,' she agreed solemnly.

'I won't wait up' she warned. He could think up of any meaning he wanted to make out of that statement.

'I'll take pleasure in waking you,' he mocked gently, ending the call.

A noticeable quiver of expectation slithered the length of her spine and hair arose in goose- bumps as she recalled plentiful occasions when the touch of his lips and insistent hands had awoken her from the depths of slumber, and how she'd unconsciously welcomed him, luxuriating in the dexterity of his magical hands as they traced a tangible path over the slender soft curves of her body.

With intense endeavor she replaced the handset back down onto the cradle, then focused her attention to the work meeting for the two o'clock meeting of the afternoon.

As she walked over to the room, after gathering the necessary documents, she was hit by the memories of the afternoon and Kaya's unthinkable threat to her sanity.

She felt the anger burning through her as she faced the members across the room and smiled an icy smile which spelled danger for the man opposing her.

She couldn't take out her frustration on Kaya and so she may as well take it out on poor Mr. Yukimura. This is what she loved about her work.

The meeting got over in an hour with Sakura making her way to her office room with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. She started on the paper work and was soon lost to the world as she keyed in the data and verified the stock and triple checked the procedure issues.

It was about four thirty when she leaned back into her plush chair and sighed, pushing away the black rimmed spectacles she waited for a phone call to finalize the process settings. Just then the phone rang shrilly and she picked it up, spoke a flurry of words quietly and placed the receiver back and submitted it for final verification.

'Someone sure is busy.' Came a husky voice from the door way.

Sakura's eyes snapped to the person leaning casually against the door way.

Syaoran lazily dragged his eyes over her hair which was coming out of the French plait, the pencil which she was twirling around with her slender fingers, the half drunk mug of coffee on the table, the papers scattered about with Sakura's legible and precise letters covering the margin, the sexy spectacles perched on the edge of her nose, the legs crossed over one another and her skirt hitching up at the movement of it and her heeled ankle boots giving the overall image of sexiness that left him breathless. It took all he had and more to prevent himself from striding over to her chair and yank her up, press her against the wall and have his wicked which way with her. Oh God. This woman was dangerous.

Clearing his thoughts, he drawled, 'I hear you closed the Yuan deal.'

Sakura shrugged at him, 'Yeah I did. So?'

'You took over the company, leaving them with three percent of the profits they would receive from the merger.'

Sakura just continued to look at him with raised eye- brows. 'Yeah…'

'You got us _Ninety seven _percent of the profits.'

Sakura smiled grudgingly.

'Well, I was pissed. I took it out on him' she replied noncommittally.

Shaking his head he said, 'Remind me never to cross you.'

'I don't think that that will be necessary' she said cheekily, a smirk dominating her beautiful face.

Giving in to temptation, he walked over to her chair going around her desk and threaded the fingers of his left hand through her hair. Sakura stood up shakily on her feet obeying a silent command as the current between them increased by the second. Tugging her head with his fingers still clutched around her thick hair he brought her close to his body leaving a mere centimeter in distance between them.

Sakura tilted her head and her eyes slanted close half way down with a provocative challenge, her breathing becoming erratic. Syaoran moved forward and for each step he took in the front, she moved one back. Her back finally touched the cold glass and she looked up at him her eyes glazed over into a dark green and head tilted back.

Syaoran moved closer, his whole body enveloping hers, with out any space between their body. Finally Syaoran dipped his head and brushed his lips against the corner of hers and trailed a path along her jaw. He moved along the base of her throat and stopped momentarily against the pulsing pulse point on her neck. He stirred back towards her lips and caught them with his, quelling their trembling. Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered close as they kissed, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, before plunging in, and there was nothing hesitant about the way he plundered her.

He seemed to draw out her soul with a power so great that all she could do was stand and feel it happen. This man with his magical lips controlled her mind, body, heart and soul.

She first brought up her hands to push him away, but that was wasted effort and her trembling hands soon found their way around his neck tightening and bringing him closer to her. His other hand wound around her waist and clamped firmly, almost painfully. She whispered his name breathlessly as they came up for air and his amber eyes darkened into sheer black. Just as he was about to kiss her again, a shrill sound of the telephone cut across the room.

Both of them groaned out as Syaoran impatiently reached for his mobile. Flicking it open, he snapped at the other person. The frown etched onto his face never creased and Sakura used that few precious seconds to put some distance between them.

As Syaoran cut the call and turned to her saying, 'That was my secretary. The meeting with the Koreans is in half an hour.'

She nodded mutely and looked at him.

She was adorably flushed and her lips were swollen by the kiss. The primitive male satisfaction that he felt as he took in her still dazed expression shook his core. She was _his. _And God forbid anyone who tries to interfere in their lives.

'So what was that for… not that I'm complaining…' Sakura asked though it sounded like a statement.

'Do I need a reason to kiss my wife senseless?'

Before she could reply, she was interrupted by -

_Knock knock knock._

Her secretary popped in and started saying, 'The paper work is done for the day, I've printed out the copies for the board tomo-'

She stopped the torrent of words as she realized that Syaoran was in the room and coloured pink with embarrassment. She strutted out a sorry and went back to her desk.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and smiled wryly.

'Surely I don't look that formidable…'

His cell rang again.

'I have to go now. As I said earlier, I wont be coming early tonight and you'll have to fend for your self.' He continued.

'You sometimes awe me, and I'm your wife. You'll have to forgive her if she is terrified of you.' Sakura said, a smile playing across her still red lips.

'Minx' was his reply, as his eyes promised retribution.

* * *

It was almost five-thirty when she left the building, and although traffic was heavy through the inner city it had begun to ease when she reached The Bay.

The sun's rays were hot, the humidity level high and intolerable. Too high, Sakura reflected as she garaged the car and entered the house through the door leading from the garage.

A long, cool drink, followed by a twenty lengths across the pool, would ease the strain of the day, she decided thoughtfully as she slipped off the jacket of her business suit and made her way towards the kitchen.

Miyu was putting the finishing touches to a cold platter, and her smile was warm and motherly as she watched Sakura remove a glass from the cupboard and cross to the large refrigerator adjacent to the deck.

'Are you sure all you want is garden salad?'

Sakura pushed the ice-maker lever, let five cubes fall into the glass and filled it with freshly squeezed orange juice, then crossed to perch on one of four stools lining the wide servery, looking at Miyu as she decorated the pie expertly.

'Positive,' Sakura confirmed with a smile as she leaned forward and filched a slice of fresh pine apple from the tastefully dec­orated bed of lettuce, avocado, nuts, tomato, capsi­cum and Cucumber.

'Ahh…Lovely,' she sighed blissfully.

Miyu cast an affectionate glance at her.

'There's fresh fruit and gelato to follow, sweetie.'

'Miyu, your spoiling me rotten!' Sakura protested.

'As you deserve to be. What are you going to do afterwards?'

Sakura took a long gulp of the iced juice, and felt the strain of the day start to ebb away.

'I think I'll change my costume and have a leisure swim.'

The notion of a few laps in the pool followed by an hour basking in the warm sunshine held clear-cut appeal.

'Why don't you finish up here? There's no need for you to stay on just to rinse a few plates and stack them in the dishwasher.'

'Thanks.'

The housekeeper's delight was apparent, and Sakura reciprocated with a mischievous grin.

It wasn't the first evening she'd spent in solitude, and nor was unlikely to be the last, seeing the way her life was turning out..

'Go,' she instructed mock sternly.

'I'll see you at breakfast in the morning.' Miyu promised solemnly.

Miyu removed her apron and folded it neatly with great care.

'Wei and I'll be in the flat, if you need us.'

'I know,' Sakura said softly, grateful for the older woman's considerate care.

Ten minutes later she emptied the contents of her glass, then went upstairs to change, dumping her chic clothes in favour of a deep midnight blue monokini.

Out of habit she removed her light make-up, applied a tonne of sunscreen cream, then she caught up a multi-patterned Indian style silk sarong and a towel and made her way up to the terraced pool.

Its free-form design was entirely enclosed by non-reflective smoke-tinted summer glass, ensuring total seclusion and privacy, and there were a number of loungers and cushioned chairs situated on the tiled perimeters.

Sakura dropped the sarong and towel onto a nearby chair, then sprinted a racing dive into the sparkling chlorinated water with spellbinding grace.

Seconds later she emerged to the surface, cleared surplus moisture from her face, then began the first of numerous leisurely laps before slipping deftly her back to idle aimlessly around for a while, enjoying the solitude and the quietness.

It was a superb way to unwind, she mused thoughtfully, both mentally and physically.

The cares of the day seemed to lessen to their exact point of perception.

Even the disastrous lunch with Kaya seemed to fade like the sinking sun.

Not exactly, she amended with a quiet frown.

That was taking things a bit too far.

Calculating her shrewd stepsister's next move didn't necessitate much endeavor, given the societal scenes of the city's sophisticated privileged.

Kinomoto-Li supported a number of worthy char­ities, and Syaoran generously continued in Yelan and Xenon Li's tradition— intelligently conscious that as much business was done out of the offices as in it, Sakura finished ironically.

The deliberation of facing Kaya at one function or another over the next few weeks didn't induce much joy, unsurprisingly.

Nor did the panorama of parrying Monica's not so sub­tle hints.

_Damn. _

The relaxation cycle was well and truly bro­ken.

With a deft movement, Sakura rolled onto her stomach and swam towards the pool's edge, hauled her slim frame onto the tiled ledge with expert precision and ease, then reached out for the towel and began drying her body.

Faced with a choice of eating indoors in the dining room or out by the pool, she chose the latter without much thought and carried the garden salad and a bottle of chilled water to a nearby lounge.

The view out over the harbour was impressive, and she absentmindedly watched the seascape as several small crafts cruised the waters in a bid to make the most of the daylight- saving time.

On finishing her meal, scorning television, Sakura made herself some instant coffee, selected a few glossy mag­azines from the hall and returned to gaze at the sunset, the magnificent smudge of orange, yellow and red that changed and melded into a deep pink as the sun's circle sank slowly beneath the horizon providing a soft pale reflected glow before dusk turned into darkness and the moon made its appearance.

A touch on the electronic switch board activated the underwater lighting system, turning the pool a brilliant aqua-blue with multi coloured lights floating about.

Another touch lit several electric flares on the walls, and she expanded out contentedly and flipped open a magazine scanning the smooth pages for something that might capture her attention.

An article based on the behind-the-scenes life of a prominent fashion guru provided a riveting insight, and endorsed her own view on the artificiality of a society where one was never sure whether an acquaintance was friend or foe beneath the token facade.

The publishers had seen fit to include an in-depth and explicitly detailed account by a high-class actress, who, the article exposed, had procured escorts for some of the country's most rich and famous, notably politicians and visiting rock stars, for a fee that was ridiculously astronomical.

Somehow the commentary focusing on cellulite and excess fats that followed it seemed tremendously mundane, and Sakura flipped to the travel section impatiently.

Paris.

What a city for ambience, romance and joie de vivre.

The language, the scents, the fashion, the scenery, the people and the life.

French women possessed a definite flamboyance and style that was unrivaled anyplace else in the world.

And the food!

Magnificent, she accorded wistfully, remembering fond memories of the time she'd spent there after her university graduation.

For a while she'd imagined herself in love with a dashing and handsome young student whose sensual expertise had almost swayed her into his bed.

Sakura's mouth curved into a soft smile, and her eyes danced with hidden laughter in remembering the old days.

'A fascinating article?'

Sakura looked up at the sound of that deep, drawling voice and saw Syaoran's tall frame outlined against the screened opening leading into the large amusement room.

His jacket was casually slung over one shoulder, and he'd already loosened his tie and a few buttons on his blue cotton shirt were removed.

Her eyes still held a hint of mischief and laughter as they met his.

'I didn't realise it was that late,' she managed to reply lightly, watching as he closed the distance between them in four quick steps.

Images from her office played across her mind.

'It's just a little after ten.'

He paused at her side, and scanned the page of the open magazine.

'Pleasant memories, Sakura?'

Sakura met his gaze unwaveringly, and sensed the studied alertness beneath the surface.

'Yes,' she said with instinctive openness, and saw his eyes narrow fractionally.

'It was a long time ago, and I was very young.'

'But old enough to be charmed by a young man's attentions,' Syaoran deduced with a degree of cynical amusement.

'What was his name?'

'Syusuke,' she revealed without uncertainty.

'He was a hopeless romantic, and he kissed divinely like no other. We explored the art galleries of Louverne together and drank coffee at numerous sidewalk cafes commenting on passes- rby. On weekends I visited the family vineyard. Wild. It was fun,' she informed him simply, re­flecting on the garrulous and often sociable meals that she'd shared, the liveliness and pure companionship of a large extended family.

'Define "_fun_".'

The temptation to tease, taunt and evade was very strong, but there seemed but little point.

'He had a very severe mother' she revealed solemnly. 'Who was busy on matching him with the daughter of a neigh­boring vintner. An Anglaise miss, although a very rich one might convince him to live on the other side of the world.'

Amusement lurked in the depths of his eyes.

'So, he married the vintner's daughter?'

'His devoted mother dispatches a letter twice a year with family news.'

'Did you love him?'

The query was soft, his voice smooth and didn't reveal any of his thoughts.

_Not the way I love you_, Sakura thought sadly.

'We were very good friends,' she said with the utmost care.

His deep gaze sent a flame flaring through her veins to every single nerve ending, warming her skin and heating the central core of her femininity.

'Yet he loved you didn't he?'

'Hmmm… Very perceptive. He claimed that he did.'

'Yet your virginity was mine.'

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, 'Chauvinistic too. The word list describing you is getting longer… I refused to let him touch me except kiss me. He made quite an effort but he didn't get it though, not for the lack of trying albeit… '

'Why?'

'I'm a one man woman. I was old enough to distinguish between infatuation and love. My virginity is for my husband, not a guy I barely knew in another country which I was just visiting.'

'Who parted without regret or sorrow when it was time for you to leave?' Syaoran prompted gently, steering away from the topic.

A charming smile curved the edges of her mouth.

'We promised never to forget each other. For a while we exchanged poetic letters.'

'And predictably the letters became shorter and few and far between?'

'You're a terrible skeptic'

'A realist,' he corrected her with delicate remonstrance.

Sakura closed the magazine and placed it down on the nearby table.

With an elegant sweep of move­ment she arose to her feet, caught up the sarong and secured it tightly around her waist.

'Now, would you like some coffee?'

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hey yall!**

**Likey?**

**16 pages for the record.**

**Sorry but I'm in a hurry, our class is going on an excursion to a near by hill station and so I won't be able to post any thing of at least 10 days. Hence the extra six pages.**

**Please review people!!**

**I don't know just where In the world I saved the review replies but I cant seem to find it.**

**I swear that I'll reply them and the reviews I get for the next chapter in the next chapter. **

**YAY!!! I'm so EXCITED!!!!**

**Please REVIEW people!!!!!!**

**Luv ya ppl!!!!!**

**Janna…**

* * *


	5. Digging One's Own Grave

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

* * *

**The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P**

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

* * *

Digging One's Own Grave

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_**Previously**_

'Who parted without regret or sorrow when it was time for you to leave?' Syaoran prompted gently, steering away from the topic.

A charming smile curved the edges of her mouth.

'We promised never to forget each other. For a while we exchanged poetic letters.'

'And predictably the letters became shorter and few and far between?'

'You're a terrible skeptic'

'A realist,' he corrected her with delicate remonstrance.

Sakura closed the magazine and placed it down on the nearby table.

With an elegant sweep of move­ment she arose to her feet, caught up the sarong and secured it tightly around her waist.

'Now, would you like some coffee?'

* * *

_**Present**_

'Would you like some coffee?'

'Please, thought you wouldn't ask.' he turned to follow her inside house and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled in lazy awareness. Goose bumps trailed along her arm as she felt his calculating gaze follow up her body, every single sense of hers tuned to his every single movement.

She involuntarily straightened her shoulders fractionally, and forced herself to walk at a leisurely pace, as he followed her silently. The atmosphere was practically crackling with anticipation.

Once in the kitchen, she walked across to the kitchen deck and systematically added the instant coffee-maker with water and stirring it, before spooning in the essentials into the filter basket, then switched on the machine, its humming being the only noise disturbing the quaint silence.

The large kitchen was any chef's delight, with every imaginable, up to date, state of the art piece of equipment.

A cooking is­land towards the right side of the room, held numerous knobs and levers, and there were double twin ovens, a microwave, an ice maker and a voluminous refrigerator and freezer, filled up to the brim with meals and vegetables and the ever necessary ice-cream.

With sizeable easiness Sakura removed two cups and saucers, then set out milk and sugar. She then turned towards the sink and started loading the vessels into the dishwasher.

She looked breath-taking.

Syaoran heaved out a breath as he studied the woman who bore his name. She could cook, manage business and find time for every single gathering they had to attend, put in hours together to finish a project, help out with the orphanage they funded generously and still played the piano, could sing like an angel and could be a devil in bed.

He was damn lucky and he knew it. His eyes followed the movement of her fingers as they brushed away a lock of hair impatiently as it fell forward on her face. And she was not pretentious. She was down to earth, spent next to nil on clothing and boutiques, loved children and didn't worry about broken nails.

It was her '_So what? What next?_' attitude was what had drawn him to her in their first meeting. She was loyal, stead fast and strong willed, tenacious and shrewd. And very, _very_ dangerous.

'So, how was dinner?' her voice broke through his reverie.

'Legitimate concern, or redundant exchange, Sakura?'

Was he even remotely conscious of the effect he had on her?

In bed, no questions asked. But out of it? Most likely not, she thought her heart squeezing wretchedly.

Men of Syaoran's level and competence were more anxious with creating a financial realm than probing an arranged purely business husband- wife relationship.

It took her significant endeavor to meet his flippantly sardonic gaze, which lingered on her lips and literally drove her out of her mind with their intensity.

'Authentic curiosity.' She said and twirled around with her hands bracing the island.

'We ate Italian in one of the city's finest res­taurants, Luciano's to be exact,' Syaoran clued her up idly.

'The business dealer was duly awed, and the mediator will possibly earn the largest commission of his life.'

'You of course, offered them business aid, tactfully changed the direction of the topic and convinced them no so subtly to use your company for their business and in doing so, successfully attained partnership on their board of directors. Of course then, quite obviously, you have presented them the exclusive use of the Li private jets, which will ultimately earn you a giant standing with the Korean associate, who in turn will recommend you to his social group and thus enhance your business,' she finished dryly, and her lips fashioned into a twisted smile.

'It's called _taking care of business_, I take it.' He raised a brow at her words.

'And business is all unquestionably the essential key factor. Nothing else comes to it. Business is business after all'

'It's that an observation or an objection, hmmm… honey?'

Her eyes were amazingly balanced as she held his eye for a few excruciating seconds. She had to bite her tongue to stop from spitting venom. He wasn't her enemy. And it would solve no problem by alienating him.

'I wasn't my intention to point at something. I was just stating the facts as they were, in a nut-shell to be precise.'

'But that wasn't how it was delivered, I'm afraid. What did you mean by your _very _sarcastic words?'

'It _is_ a _very_ well known fact that profits have soared far and well beyond the projected estimates in the past couple of years, and the Kinomoto-Li's continuing success is recognized, endorsed and certified to your devoted efforts and dedication for the betterment of the company. The projects are piling in like there is no tomorrow. The stock market practically relies on your company for its stability. What more is there?'

'Spare me the technicalities Sakura. Or are you playing word games with me?'

Sakura swallowed hard.

'I wouldn't dare to. We both know just who'll emerge victorious and that's definitely not me.'

'You still haven't answered the question Sakura.'

His words held a dangerous silky softness that sent a small tremor of trepidation down her spine, and her eyes met with his, over her shoulder for a few infinite minutes before she summoned a convincing smile.

Her words and expression may have said a story, but nothing could stop her eyes from betraying her true emotions. Her eyes had summoned the look of 'And-don't-plan-on-answering-it'. His hardened fractionally. She didn't even seem to realize what a controversy she was.

'Now, just why in the world would I have any need to find fault with that?' she asked squarely, extremely aware of the speeding up pulse at the base of her throat. His eyes moved away from hers and followed the rhythm of her erratic heart beat.

'Why, indeed, would you have any reason to complain?' his voice buoyant, as he mocked back. 'You do have a _great_ long-standing importance in more than one way, in the family firm.'

'In more ways than one.' She repeated dully, all fight gone out of her.

'Explain please.'

Sakura didn't pretend to misunderstand. She inhaled deeply as she turned to face him once again.

'The um… apparent… wait… in providing Dad with a grandchild seems to be the subject of family speculation. Its hot in press and dad it seems desperately wants his grandchild he was promised. Both to write away his wealth to, and to spend his free time with.'

For a brief fraction of a second she thought she had spied a glimpse of something akin to anger, and then it was lost to her behind an unfathomable facade.

'A fact which, I suppose, Kaya felt naturally obligated to bring to your notice? But that was not all, now, was it? There was something else she said, right? Spill.'

One long finger, traced the outline of her face, her eye brows and then followed down her chin, coming to rest against her mouth. He seemed captivated by her quivering lips, as he bent down to claim them.

As far as kisses went, his were of a new league. He was her first kiss,… her first everything. But she didn't exactly need any experience to know that there would never be anything better.

She expected him to be gentle, as he seemed to be through the course of the conversation, but he completely took her aback, by the force he exerted, claiming every single sound which escaped her for his own, almost as if he was branding her,_ 'These lips are the property of Syaoran Li'. _

His lips plundered hers, his hands sliding around her waist, drawing her almost painfully close, every body contour of theirs complimenting each other. It felt like she was made for him and him alone.

She knew damn well that there never would be another man for her. Even after Syaoran divorced her, which she was sure that he would, also knowing damn well that he would never be tied down by a nobody like her, there would never, _ever_ be another man in her life.

He finally got to his senses and slowly removed his lips from her and loosened his arms around her. He moved closer, hugging her, his face buried into her now dry hair. She still smelt of cherries.

He sighed and backed away, leaning against the counter his hands casually inserted into his the pockets of his suit pants.

Her face was aglow and her lips were still ripe from his possession. She was flushed pink unto her neck, and He decided then that it was his most favorite shade of pink yet. Her hair was tousled wildly and she looked utterly ravished. By him. No man would ever lay a finger on her, and of that he would make sure. She was _his._ God protect any man who even thinks about touching her.

His fists curled as he tried to control his raging instincts which literally screamed at him grab her make a bee line for the bedroom. But the present discussion was more important than that and he had to clear away every single fear of hers. Starting with that wretched sister of hers.

'We both agreed that we would have children after a couple of years,' Syaoran stated with composed outward ease, and she swallowed agonizingly, hating the way her body responded to his every stroke.

'I gather that was the thing bothering you? Your fears are misplaced Sakura.'

Sakura said nothing.

Syaoran continued, 'Your step-sister is too selfish and greedy not to take any opening to instigate a verbal game of plunge and evade. It is something she excels in with great talent. Who do I take it won?'

'We both withdrew our swords with surface wounds,' Sakura confirmed fury alighting her features.

'Dare I ask when the game is to continue then?'

'Who can possibly tell, Syaoran? There are various occasions to unsheathe our claws, after all. Society makes sure of that. It is all a matter of time and place for a good battle.'

'And what may I ask is to be the weapon?'

She somehow managed a smile while trying to screen any noticeable signs of bitterness.

'Do you really need to ask, Syaoran?' she paused, before continuing, 'Kaya herself is the weapon. The winner gets you. Her official adoption by Fujitaka Kinomoto would after all make her a true Kinomoto. Our divorce is just a simple matter of complication, solved by a couple of signatures in order to alter Kinomoto to Li.'

Fighting his fury at the other woman, he bit his tongue before saying something he shouldn't – For example, saying "_Hey Sakura. The so called divorce you mentioned is _definitely_ out of the question. Why you ask? Well, its because I love you_", would make her run to the other side of the world without a backward glance. At least in this way he would have her even if he couldn't have her heart. Anything was better than her leaving. He loved her with every fiber of his being and first and foremost, he was selfish. More so than what Kaya will ever be.

Sakura was his and his she will remain. She could forget about divorces. She was going to remain by his side if he had to tie her to him.

He lifted a hand, which trembled slightly and touched her cheek delicately with his strong fingers.

Heck. He slowly had a bitter revelation that if she wanted to leave, he would never stop her. Her happiness mattered the most to him, and if she was happier without him, he would let her leave. But the thought of someone else having their arms around her, kissing her, touching her was enough to blind him with excruciating jealousy. More so was the thought of her whispering the three crucial words to someone else.

Whether it was irrational jealousy or justified anger, neither was going to help her right now. He steeled himself and asked, 'But am I to comprehend that you are not happy with that picture?'

The startling change of her expression, made him heave in relief. So she didn't want any change. That was good, wasn't it?

The relief he felt as he read the _No _that screamed through her eyes was staggering.

She didn't want children immediately. Was it because she wanted to spend sometime alone with him? Was she afraid that he would divorce her after the birth of the child? Was she afraid that he would leave her after his _job_ is done? Was the "no" because of those fears? Was she jealous of Kaya? Was that why she was bitter about the situation?

But what if those weren't her reasons? The instincts which had helped him crawl his way through the business world seemed to lie dormant when he needed it the most. He didn't want to dwell on the ifs, whats and buts. He had all he wanted in life. That was enough. For now.

_No_. For one tiny instant she thought she'd shouted the word out loud for the world to hear, and she stood in fascinated stillness for more than a few seconds, completely oblivious that her ex­pressive features were extra clear than any words which could have been spoken.

She couldn't possibly believe that he…

'Do you believe, Sakura,' Syaoran began softly, ' that I intentionally chose you as my wife with the outlook of Kinomoto-Li foremost in mind?'

Straight to the point. Sakura would've had predicted no less. Her chin tilted faintly.

'Marriages of convenience are ma­nipulated amongst the affluent for several reasons. Everybody knows that you married me for the merger. I mean, its not like you love me right?,' she began boldly. _'Love_ isn't an essential quotient.'

His expression didn't didn't betray any of his feelings, but she sensed a deep hot rage and felt frozen to her bones by it.

'What about the times that we share at night? How would you describe the passion we share then?'

Her throat constricted, and she swallowed visibly.

'Talent, skill and experience.'

Something threatening, fleetingly cynical hardened the depths his furious amber gaze, then, poof, it was gone.

'You'd consign me to the position of a-'

'NO. No,' she repeated, horror-stricken by his intentional elucidation.

Oh, God. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, blinking away her tears.

'I suppose that I should be honoured for that small bit of mercy.'

He was angry. Furious was more like it.

And it hurt too much, intolerably.

Yet what had she anticipated?

A genuine declaration that she was too vital to him in his life for him to even consider anyone taking her place as his wife?

Sakura felt as if she couldn't breathe, as her heart shattered into tiny fragments.

Her eyes were captured by his, her body transfixed as though in a state of suspended animation.

'The coffee is ready.'

His icy voice held that recognizable sarcasm he used all the time, and with an enormous effort she focused all of her concentration on pouring coffee into two cups, then added necessary amount of sugar.

Syaoran picked up one.

'I'll take this through to the study.'

Her eyes settled on his broad back as he walked from the kitchen, her expression pensive. She bit her lip. She had successfully accomplished angering him. What had she achieved by it? She had played right into Kaya's hands as she fought with her husband.

Damn you Kaya, Sakura cursed mutely as she flushed her coffee down into the sink. With mechanical actions she rinsed the cup and stacked it in the dishwasher and then doused the kitchen lights before making her way to the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, she walked through to the bath, stripped off her swim wear, turned on the water, choosing a scaling hot temperature and then stepped into the shower.

It didn't take long to wash her hair. She just stood under the scalding water and felt some satisfaction of feeling it beating down her back. She stayed in the shower until her skin started wrinkling and then she left the room, toweled herself dry and left her hair wet, too bothered to care about trivialities.

She lay awake for a long time, playing with her fingers and felt her husband get into the bed and stay on his side. She fell into a fitful sleep in the wee hours of the morning and slept for a maximum of one and a half hour before the alarm blared her awake.

It was six and he had already left. Tears started welling up as she crossed over to his side of the bed and snuggled close to his pillow which still smelled of him – earth, rain and a smell which was uniquely Syaoran.

She never understood the meaning of "_So near and yet so far" _until then.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Likey?**

**I loved writing it though!**

**11 pages long.**

**People. Next time I update, I will post two chapters. Chapter six will be dedicated for reviews replies of three chapters – namely 3, 4, 5.**

**Sorry. Exams are going on, hence I cant search exactly where I saved the doc of replies. **

**Sorry people! **

**I swear will do it next time!!!**

**I hope you loved the chapter.**

**Cant wait to see the response.**

**And people. 19 reviews for that chapter? Where are your hearts? Don't you feel that it deserves more? Please show some love ppl!!! =(**

**It is very disheartening. I spent so much effort over that kiss and everything and I get just nineteen reviews?**

**Oh well - I won't stoop to begging if that is what it takes. =(**

**Review if you want. Otherwise… whatever.**

**And ppl who've reviewed, there are no words to describe my respect for you. It was you who gave me the enthu to write this one when all I remembered is O2, H2O, N2 and Crystallization, and Chromatography. Sigh. =)**

**Of Suave Business Men is halfway done. (Ducks the bad eggs and tomatoes thrown) I'll post that up asap. Thnx ppl!**

**Luv yall,**

**Janna. =)**

* * *


	6. Wondering And Wasting

**

* * *

**

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:**

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

* * *

**The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P**

**ITS A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!**

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

* * *

**Wondering And Wasting**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_**Previously**_

Damn you Kaya, Sakura cursed mutely as she flushed her coffee down into the sink. With mechanical actions she rinsed the cup and stacked it in the dishwasher and then doused the kitchen lights before making her way to the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, she walked through to the bath, stripped off her swim wear, turned on the water, choosing a scaling hot temperature and then stepped into the shower.

It didn't take long to wash her hair. She just stood under the scalding water and felt some satisfaction of feeling it beating down her back. She stayed in the shower until her skin started wrinkling and then she left the room, toweled herself dry and left her hair wet, too bothered to care about trivialities.

She lay awake for a long time, playing with her fingers and felt her husband get into the bed and stay on his side. She fell into a fitful sleep in the wee hours of the morning and slept for a maximum of one and a half hour before the alarm blared her awake.

It was six and he had already left. Tears started welling up as she crossed over to his side of the bed and snuggled close to his pillow which still smelled of him – earth, rain and a smell which was uniquely Syaoran.

She never understood the meaning of "_So near and yet so far" _until then.

_**Present**_

Wiping away her tears, she managed to get out of bed and walk in front of the mirror. Tears weren't going to help undo her actions.

The woman who stood before her, bore no resemblance to the Sakura she knew. The woman had tears streaming down her taut face, eyes red, swollen and blotchy. Her hair was limp and gathered from its ill-treated state from yesterday's shower. Her lips were trembling and a part of it had dried blood from before when she bit it.

It would be easy to conceal the wrong on the outside, but the hurt within would be a completely different story.

Urgh. It was going to take a while.

At eight, she was seen entering the office block with her laptop slung over one shoulder and a hand carrying a bulging briefcase. Her outward visage betrayed no blemishes and she looked as she normally did, if not more buoyant.

It was a miracle that it was a Friday and she had an entire weekend ahead to sit and mope away her sorrows.

Eriol Hiragizawa, Syaoran's cousin and right-hand man, who looked after the sales and employment department of the Kinomoto-Li Corporation, had issued an invitation that evening for a few hours of swimming and tennis. It was organized by his sister Meiling, who was a good friend of Sakura.

There had been some friction between the two during Sakura's wedding as Meiling liked Syaoran. As in she like _liked_ him. That was the first blow to a deep-standing childhood friendship. But they somehow managed to patch up once more, due to Eriol's insistence persistent efforts. Sakura used to be Eriol's partner in crime before she married Syaoran. They had all lived practically next door to each other. That was how she had come to meet Syaoran.

Meiling was an expert organizer and she by profession offered her services in setting parties of the century for a small fortune, usually employed by the elite people, like Monica.

Thinking about Monica, reminded Sakura of her darling step-sister, who had vowed to have Syaoran. The mere remote likelihood of Kaya finding out their plans of the evening was enough to sour her mood. Not even Monica could possibly arrange an extra seat as the invitations were selectively distributed.

It was a gorgeous day, the sky clear of any cloud, and at this early-morning hour was free from pollution haze and innumerable horns honking and rash drivers were a rarity. Sakura was in a good mood as she entered her office while her secretary delivered the necessary files and reminded her of her scheduled meetings.

The morning went on but she couldn't get her mind off of the events of the previous night. She was haunted by scenes after scenes and her mind wouldn't stop replaying the images. She groaned as she threw the pen on the table and she massaged her temples, the starting of a severe migraine making its presence known.

She was out of sorts the entire day, making mistakes and correcting them. The problems and calculations which she usually solved in a jiffy had never seemed more complicated. She couldn't form a single sales strategy when she usually sprouted ideas. The day couldn't possibly get worse!

Her relief was palpable as she closed down for the day and zoomed away from the building in an understandable slurry.

The traffic seemed heavier and her headache was pounding when she braked in front of the house. She parked her car along side Syaoran's, which meant that he had arrived before her. Sigh.

Her stomach squeezed as she walked up to the master bed room, nodding hurriedly to Maya as she rushed past her.

She was running late in getting herself readied for the evening.

Syaoran was shrugging off his suit off as she burst into the room. She looked at him for a second before moving quickly towards her closet and yanking out her tennis tops and quarters, a set complete with a head band to firmly force her hair to stay put. She carried them into the bathroom and hung them before washing her face free of makeup.

The silence in the room was deafening. She looked at Syaoran's reflection in the mirror and her emeralds clashed with his ambers.

There was no pity in his gaze. It looked like all efforts in conciliation was going to be from her side. And he wasn't going to make it any easier than it was.

Silently chastising herself, she swallowed her pride and said, 'Syaoran,.. I'm…sorry'

The apology cut across the room and he stilled in his movements. He turned to face her and but still didn't say anything.

The silence continued for a few seconds and Sakura, unable to bear it closed her eyes and tried once more, praying that her efforts wouldn't be in vain. 'Just say something will you?'

She opened her eyes and met with a sight that she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life. Syaoran was laughing. Laughing as in clutching his stomach and laughing so much so that no sound passed his mouth. He fell on to the bed and lay there as the last few seconds of his laughter faded away.

He arose from the bed with a dirty smirk plastered on to his handsome face. He stalked towards her and reached out, whispering, 'Sakura… _Sakura.._'

'SAKURA!'

Sakura jerked awake as somebody shouted into her ear. Her eyes snapped open as she took in her surroundings. Her secretary was leaning against the doorway. A quick glance at the clock, showed that she was _very _late.

Throwing a thankful glance towards her secretary's direction, she grabbed her briefcase and car keys and literally flew out of the room.

The middle-aged secretary shook her head in amusement.

_Somethings never change._

* * *

The real scenario played out _way _different than her dream. If reality was just as sweet!

'You really like to cut it close, don't you?' Syaoran asked her as he tried to comb his messy hair in a vain attempt of tidying it up.

'And you're home early.' She couldn't think of anything, so she popped out the first thing she thought.

As a greeting it sure was long short of innovation, but hey… it was much preferred to silence.

She looked at him, meeting his direct look with noticeable defiance. Her eyes then involuntarily traversed down his torso, measuring the hard lines of his chest, the brilliance of his muscles, which flexed magnificently as he started wearing his tennis attire.

His eyes were hooded and it seemed that any act of conciliation was to be made from her side and he wasn't going to make things easier than it already was.

No surprises there though. For the infinite-th time she regretted matching a battle of words with him. The fight didn't solve any problems, only helped make matters worse.

A fight with Monica or Kaya was something which she could manage, seeing as she was more clever, more shrewd, more everything than the either of them put together, that it didn't matter to her in the least. But then, Syaoran was a whole world different.

She hated, no loathed the aftermath of any fight with him and was regretting it with every fibre of her being. Time to set matters straight.

'Syaoran… I'm sorry.'

There, she said it. Now wasn't that _so _easy? Did he realize the enormous mountain of courage she had mustered up to voice out of the apology?

A ghost of a smile outlined his lips as his eyes cruelly condemned her.

He spoke, his voice as unemotional as his eyes.

'Good manners, Sakura?'

Honest was the only thing she could be if she wanted things to go back to normality.

'No. I don't think I've ever regretted anything more.'

He looked up from what he was doing, and she experienced the full intensity of his predatory gaze the dark intensity of his gaze.

A moment passed.

'Apology accepted.'

The profound relief that she felt was indescribable. She quickly spoke,

'Thank you.'

A searing hot blush invaded her cheeks and she turned around to hide that blush from him.

What she didn't realize was that her reflection was seen more than a little clearly by Syaoran, curtsey of the dressing table mirror.

To keep up the conversation, she politely enquired, 'When do you want us to start from here?'

It was remarkable that her voice seemed so composed, when she was all but quivering with the nerves.

'Quarter past seven at the earliest.'

'Then I better hurry.'

Ten minutes later Sakura was ready, attired in lovely light aqua shaded shirt and a knee length tennis skirt and sheer white leggings, complete with an aqua hair band. Her hair was confined into a high plait and a hair band, confining her front fringes.

Wow. Thank heavens he had a claim on her, Syaoran thought as his breathing stopped. Had she been free and single…, he didn't even want to consider what would happen.

This woman was going to be the end of him.

The irony of the situation was, he was damn sure that she didn't know that she would probably make a priest think dirty. The thought was enough to make him smile.

The agenda of to night's program was some swimming, tennis and an elegant dinner, tennis style.

It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them to not attend the swimming part of any gathering. For one, he didn't think he had enough self-control as to stop himself from clobbering any guy who even _looked _Sakura wrong. And he was more than happy to realize that Sakura felt exactly the same. Darn it. Her body was _his_ to look at. No one but him was going to know what exactly lay between that a-size-larger-than-necessary business suit she usually wore. Or the demure dresses she wore at the social settings.

Another set of additions to The List of Sakura's Qualities. She didn't fish for compliments, she didn't flirt – at least to anyone but him, she didn't flaunt herself, she was always ready to lend a helping hand to people…

He held out his hand and smirked as she came down the stairs.

As she took his hand, she felt the familiar electric jolt pass from their joint hands and raise, goose bumps across her skin. She smiled back at him as she felt her heart beats come to screeching halt as her mind registered his smirk. _Dear Lord. Him and his wretched smirks…_

They chose to drive in the BMW 750Li. Ironic, but that car defined the man. He was sleek. The car was sleek. He was sophisticated, the car was sophisticated. Oh, you get the point.

He had changed the interior to suit his taste and it was magnifique. The leather lining was impeccable, the sound system was wow, and all in all, a drool-worthy car.

At eight fifteen they reached the Hiragizawa Mansion.

Ever the gentleman, he got out of the car, came to her side and opened the door before helping her out. And as she rose, he slammed shut the door and instead of stepping back to give her some space to stand, he diverted her so that she fell against his chest and than bent his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

His arms wound around her small frame, his palms gripping her sides. Her soft lips moulded against his erotically. He caught her surprised gasp and pushed her back against the side of the car. Her hands slowly moved up his chest and buried themselves into his hair. Their lips moved in synchrony and it felt like she was made for him. His possession of her was slow and sure. The kiss wasn't gentle nor was it forceful. His kisses were a brand of their own. Her usually overactive mind had stopped functioning the moment his lips touched hers. She was putty in his hands and she realized that she didn't bloody care.

Nothing else felt so _right._

As they came up for some much needed air, he breathed into her hair. Cherry blossoms, invaded his senses and he was lost to the world.

'_Oh my God_. What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything…' Sakura's voice sounded ragged and her breathing was irregular. 'You could have given me a little warning…'

'So now I need permission to kiss my wife?' nothing in his voice betrayed his emotions.

'No, but you could have warned me before you decided to kiss me senseless!'

She only got a wry smile in return as answer.

She felt her heart squeeze as the fact that the kisses didn't mean a thing to him, drive home.

He looked at her and trying to break the silence said, 'Let's go. We are more than fashionably late. Any later, Eriol will have my skin.'

With a bright smile that would have gotten her a lead role, she took the hand he offered and walked through the driveway steeling herself to face the evening.

The kiss dredged up the fact that Kaya was still at large, still strategizing a master plan to steal her husband and she had nobody but herself for reinforcements.

She also realized that self pity wasn't going to help her situation.

But she couldn't help but agonizingly wonder why, if that kiss felt so right, why did every other thing feel so wrong?

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**Hey people.**

**10 pages long for the record.**

**Sorry for the **_**very **_**short chapter…**

**I'm personally sick of writing so much drama, and so I decided that this chap would be one with out data.**

**OH – Kaya is gonna make an appearance in the next chap.**

**I, for the first time, felt satisfied about the response. Okay – 30 or so reviews within the two days of posting was wonderful. I love the story and I have always felt that… oh well, who cares.**

**As I told kuropie, I want to convert a stereotype in to my own story, which will be remembered by everybody for a lo o ong time.**

**Now lets get on with the review replies. =)**

**Its just that before posting the story I wanna make sure that I reply to all your ppl's reviews. THNX GUYS. YOU PPL ROCK.**

**Reader – Yes I will definitely continue with the story! ;)**

**Jp - Sorry. =P here is the next. I'll make the next better.**

**Tina – Thnx SO MUCH for your support!!!**

**:O – Hey! Sry, but I cant tell you the outcome of the story right? ;P Youll have to wait!!!**

**Spirit – Yup. You eventually fall in love with the spouse one way or the other. 2 egoistical ppl too proud to admit defeat, you get one sly author and truck loads of fun and humour for the reader. ;P **

**Selene – Hey, Thnx so much! It was breaking my heart to write it… I hope you like this one too!!!**

**Bj – I hope you like this one too!**

**Coco – Thnx so much. Communication is important alright!**

**They are first class business ppl yet they cant risk and tell the other that they love the other. What a pair! ;P**

**Fanficlover – Thnx so much for your kind words. I try. ;P I hoped you liked this one too!**

**Midnight dreamer – Thnx, I hope you loved this one too!**

**The replies for the previous chaps, I'll post it along with the others. **

**Till then,**

**Ja ne minna,**

**Janna.**

* * *


	7. Tennis Matches Are Peril To Life

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

* * *

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:**

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

**The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P**

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

**Tennis Matches Are Peril To Life**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

_**Previously**_

She felt her heart squeeze as the fact that the kisses didn't mean a thing to him, drove home.

He looked at her and trying to break the silence said, 'Let's go. We are more than fashionably late. Any later and Eriol will have my skin.'

With a bright smile that would have gotten her a lead role in a sure blockbuster hit, she took the hand he offered and walked through the driveway steeling herself to face the evening. What could possibly be worse than knowing that the man you loved didn't love you back?

The kiss had also managed to dredge up the fact that Kaya was still at large, still strategizing a master plan to steal away her husband and she had nobody but herself for reinforcements.

She also realized that self pity wasn't going to help her situation.

But she couldn't help but agonizingly wonder why, if that kiss felt so right, why did every other thing feel so wrong?

* * *

_**Present**_

When they reached the doorway, Meiling was there ready to welcome them with a warm smile. Sakura respected Meiling mainly because she spoke what she thought, did what she thought was right and let no one influence her, come what-so-ever. She was straight-forward and honest and that was the foundation for Sakura and Meiling's long-lasting friendship.

Banishing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Sakura hugged her friend close and smiled as protocol demanded. Perceptive as ever, Meiling realized that something was off mark.

Talking about general things they walked into the house. While Meiling's attitude didn't reveal anything, her eyes warned Sakura that she knew something was wrong and that she would come to the bottom of it soon enough.

Sakura's lips twitched with amusement at that. Trust good ol' Meiling to notice the shift in the norm.

'And there are some people here who just couldn't wait for you to finally make an appearance! I have held her up for long enough and it's a good thing you finally came or else she might have just torn the place down with her'

Sakura quizzically raised an eye brow. 'Who are you talking abou-'

Sakura was interrupted when a bundle in violet with streaming black hair collided head first into her.

'Oof…' Sakura groaned as she was thrown off balance by a _very_ excited Zerah.

Meiling laughed, '_That _is who I'm talking about!'

'Auntie Sakura! How are you? It has been _so_ long!'

'Ze-ra-ah, c-an't b-re-at-h' Sakura coughed out, glaring at Meiling and Syaoran for help.

Here she was, sprawled on the floor with a five year old on top of her, holding on to her for dear life and her husband and her beloved friend were too busy laughing at the spectacle to help her out of it. Story of her life…

To make matters more hilarious, Zerah's friends who were looking for her, came around the corner and saw Sakura. They excitedly screamed out her name in a chorus and rushed at her for a desperate hug. And that was enough to make Syaoran and Meiling laugh even harder and were joined by Zerah's parents, Eriol and Tomoyo.

'Zerah, let go of auntie Sakura, she's choking!' Eriol managed to say while stifling a chuckle. Tomoyo had no such inhibitions and started laughing straight out.

As the kids finally scrambled away from her Meiling offered a hand to pull her up. Grimacing with a strained smile Sakura stood up and dusted herself.

She gave a look in the adults' direction and turned towards the kids. They were buzzing with energy and were literally jumping up and down with excitement. The kids were the children of the other people invited for the get-together and generally, everybody knew everybody in Eriol's parties.

The way the children gravitated towards Sakura was something amused her friends thoroughly every single time. She was the embodiment of patience where children were concerned and they came to her like bees to nectar. It wasn't unbelievable given her sweet nature, but she did have a wild temper when need called for it.

She smiled at them indulgently as they chattered up to her. After conversing with them animatedly, she finally convinced them that a game of hide and seek would be more productive than hanging on to her for the rest of the time and the kids reluctantly left one after the other.

Zerah immediately raised her hands for a hug as her eyes twinkled adorably and sighing in defeat, Sakura lifted her to her hips.

Zerah pouted as she turned to look at them, her hands clasped possessively onto Sakura's neck and her legs were wound tight around her hips.

Eriol whispered to Syaoran, 'No one can boss her in the boardroom, but all Zerah has to do is look at Sakura to bring her to her knees. Imagine the look on the faces of the people she's throttled for a deal, when they come to realize that she is putty in the hands of a five year old'

Tomoyo grinned wickedly, 'Ah! Revenge is so sweet! Now I know who to use to get Sakura shopping'

'Do you mind? I can hear you loud and clear' Sakura remarked with a mock glare which cracked up the party all over again.

'Auntie 'Kura, why are they all laughing?'

'They just think everything is funny sweetie. It seems like it's a Bash-up-on-Sakura-day'

'Oh, don't worry Auntie, they are all a bunch of meanies! I still love you!'

'Thank you sweetheart! Now why don't you go over to your friends and play? I'll meet up with you later on'

'_Really_? You'll read me to bed and tuck me in?'

'Yes _really_! Why would I lie to my favorite god-daughter?'

Zerah laughed, 'Auntie! I'm your only god-daughter!'

'A very clever god-daughter!'

'So, pinky promise?'

Sakura winked at her, 'Uh huh'

Zerah squealing with glee followed her friends to the playroom.

Her hands planted on her hip and a frown plastered on her face, Sakura turned towards the adults who very still hysterical.

"_Do you mind_?"

Eriol shrugged with amusement, 'You getting mobbed by a bunch of kids, knocked off your feet with the same horade of children sprawled all over you is a pretty comical sight, I have to say'

'I have to agree on that one, I'm 'fraid! You being reduced to nodding helplessly to the beck and call of a mere child is pretty amusing I'd say' Meiling remarked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Tomoyo continued, 'And me three. The affection is mutual. She never listens to me and I'm her mother, but your words are gospel to her! The play of fate is cruel I tell you!'

Sakura winked at Syaoran, 'It's all part of my charm, wouldn't you say Syao?'

Slipping an arm around her shoulders, he smiled, 'There is nothing to complain even if I wanted to' and was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

Eriol coughed, 'Please spare us the PDA people!'

'You _know _what PDA is? I'm amazed Eriol!' Sakura retorted as Meiling doubled up in giggles.

'_Tomoyo_ does happen to be my wife, I'd be shocked if I didn't know it'

'I wonder what else she taught you' Meiling interrupted.

Red flooded Tomoyo's cheeks as she protested, 'Why are you dragging me into this?'

'Ah hah! So you aren't denying the statement!' Sakura declared as Meiling literally fell down laughing.

'Tomoyo, Tomoyo, didn't expect _you _to admit defeat so easily!'

"Talking of Tomoyo, _Tomoyo_! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? You were supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow!' Sakura said turning towards Tomoyo.

Laughing away her questions, Tomoyo reached in for a big bear hug.

'Whoa… one question at a time please!'

The two women started chattering breathlessly forgetting about the rest within the span of two seconds.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and grudgingly smiled at their wives.

'It still surprises me as to _what _they could possibly talk about, continuously for the past' Checking his watch, Syaoran continued, 'thirteen minutes, without a breathing gap'

Eriol snickered as Meiling said, 'It just shows that you still have a lot to learn about women'

* * *

A lot of people had turned up for the night and they quickly decided the game plan.

The best of seven games would ensure a rather quick turn-around on the court, Eriol and Tomoyo de termined after considerable thought.

Partners were selected by personal choice, and it was accepted that three rounds of mixed doubles would be followed by two rounds of women's singles and conclude with two rounds of men's doubles.

Eriol and Tomoyo was allotted the first set and they won it easily.

Sakura and Syaoran were the second pair on the court, opposing a couple, Akira and Sasha Tachibana, both of whom worked under the sales department of LK Corp.

It was an amicable match and it turned out that all four were fine players, although Akira had the height, gait and skill, and the Lis won fare and square with a six love score.

The games continued until Eriol and Tomoyo faced Syaoran and Sakura in the mock finals. It resulted in a narrow victory for the Li's who won the mixed doubles with a seven-six.

Sakura was all smiles and bubbling energy after the win as she recollected the moments of synchrony that she shared with Syaoran.

They had great compatibility on court and it was like they could read each other's minds. It was moments like this that made every single pain worthwhile.

She sipped the chilled water and wiped the perspiration off her brow.

It was a lovely evening and it couldn't get better!

Eriol's cousin and Meiling's brother-in-law, Ryoga had nominated him self as referee for the matches. An aspiring doctor with a gorgeous face and money to spend, he had a number of women flocking around him eagerly. The fact that he hadn't brought one of his lady friends for the nights games seemed very surprising until Kaya arrived looking gob smacking in a _very _tight top that barely covered her chest and a white sports skirt that barely covered her bottom.

Sakura thought sardonically, 'Well it looked like things were going to get interesting… '

'I'm _so_ sorry I'm late.' Kaya offered a wicked smile as she came towards the gang. Politely enquiring to the welfare of the hosts, she sharpened her gaze on Sakura and Syaoran.

'Hey Syao, would you play with me for the mixed? It'll be just like old times?' she continued as she batted her lashes seductively and laid a hand on his arm, the action speaking volumes as to what she really wanted to play with him about.

_What old times _asked Sakura mutely. As far as reality was concerned, Syaoran had played with no one but her for mixed doubles ever since even before their marriage and if Kaya thought that she'd raise to the bait, then she was bloody wrong. Not that he needed to find another partner given the fact that Sakura was an ace player. She had never second best in anything and she was not about to start giving her status to a good-for-nothing gold-digger like Kaya.

'Mixed has just finished,' Syaoran said politely as he disengaged himself from her claws. Excusing themselves Eriol and Syaoran left the women to their tension. Sakura smiled indulgently at the shudder that passed through Syaoran.

Meiling and Tomoyo tensed sharply as they re-assessed the situation. Sighing, Sakura realized that the two were going to grill her about this little scene later on.

Kaya was unsurprisingly not deterred by the rejection. Instead, she turned to Sakura, a smile curving her blood red lips while her dull eyes shot daggers at Sakura.

'But the girls are on next, aren't they?'

Tomoyo nodded at her after a moments hesitation, as if trying to appease the undercurrent of tension between the two women.

'So Sakura dear, would you partner me?'

Hiding her smirk, Sakura responded, 'No can do _big_ sister, its women singles'

Meiling stifled a grin as Kaya's nostrils flared at the implied age difference although her voice betrayed no such disturbance, 'Big? Oh, how you wound me Sakura!'

'It's about time someone did' Tomoyo whispered under her breath.

Just then, Ryoga called for Kaya and she smiled venomously at the three and strutted her way to him.

'Two refusals in one day, what is the world going to!' Meiling mocked at her retreading back.

This time, the other two didn't bother hide the hilarity. Clutching their stomachs helplessly, they laughed hard.

As if sensing that she was the object of their humour, Kaya narrowed her eyes and glared at Sakura. Ryoga tried to get her attention and the change in the expression from fury to seduction within the span of seconds was eerie.

'So are you going to tell us what is wrong?'

'Life is just so peachy! This is a bright wonderful world, filled with kind caring people. What could possibly go wrong?'

Tomoyo winced, 'That bad?'

'Hmmm… well let me see, my beloved step-sister has designs on my husband who shows no outward humanly detectable signs of loving me, my step-mother who is all set to pave the way for her daughter to be well heeled for life even if that meant destroying her much hated step daughter's life. Add in a father who is oblivious to all things unnecessary, you could say that this is not the brightest moments of my life'

'Ouch' Meiling recoiled.

'You just have to say the word Kura, we are there to help'

'No, not now. But I will ask for it when I know what I'm dealing with'

'If it has something to do with Kaya, I suggest that you better do it fast'

'I still don't get what men see in her. All she is is a fake glamorous body covering pure poison with the innocence of a cobra'

Raising a brow, Sakura said, 'Mei, how can venom be pure? We women are programmed to find defects in the different specimens of our species. She might just be a lost soul trying to survive the odds of life'

'Well, is she a lost soul?'

'No, she is anything but lost and she most definitely does _not_ have a soul' Tomoyo snorted.

'There is something about her, that doesn't seem right' Sakura continued as if uninterrupted.

Smiling at Meiling's impatience, she said, 'Patience is a virtue you know! You'll know as soon as I know, okay? Now let me be. I have a match to win'

* * *

Soon the women's singles started and Sakura was a finalist. The victor of the second match would play against Sakura in the finals.

As she watched Kaya playing Sakura accepted a glass of chilled tea from a proffered tray.

She sensed him before she heard him come up behind her. Syaoran slid his arm around her waist and bundled her close to him. They just stood still, basking the silence so rarely shared. She smiled serenely.

Everything was fine until one decisive second when everything turned into chaos.

She didn't even see it coming.

It happened so quickly that she was powerless to do anything but watch in stunned silence as a tennis ball hurled towards her at breakneck speed and hit her squarely on the ankle.

The pain was so sharp that she was immobilized for a few crucial seconds before she doubled over in pain.

* * *

_To be contd…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey yall!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Gomen!!!**

**Okay over to important things,**

**ONE- I want to change the name of this fic. Love Trust and Never Ending Happiness is just too peachy and I want something more sophisticated. What I am going to do is, ask you people to supply me with titles you think are suitable. By the en dof the week, I'll select the three I like the most and I'll hold a poll Whichever you ppl like the best, that is the name of the fic.**

**TWO- sorry ppl for not updating quickly. My mom felt I was enjoying myself too much and so pulled the plug for TV, PC, music player and mobile phone. Im stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing. I am posting this up thru my schools system (with great difficulty ight I add). So FORGIVE ME!!**

**THREE – Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews. I read and loved every single one of them, but sadly didn't have the time to reply. SO PLS FORGIVE ME ONCE AGAIN!!!**

**There are a lot of things that I want to say, but I have to go now. Sorry if the chap has a lot of errors and all. I promise to chk later on. I haven't even read the stuff once… sigh…**

**I have to leave before ppl realize that I'm missing, else I'm toast!**

**Sorry (I seem to be saying it a lot… =()**

**Ja Minna-san!**

**Luv ya ppl loads!!!**


	8. It’s Love All Over Again

**Author**– **Janna18**

* * *

**Anime/ Manga –Card Captor Sakura**

**Genre – Romance/ Family / Drama**

**Pairing - Syaoran Li X Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Clamp's show, Card Captor Sakura. (wipes tears) Sole property rights go to Clamp. The standard disclaimers apply.

**Summary:**

Sakura married Syaoran by her father's wishes to merge their companies together. Sakura has to produce an heir to seal the deal. Meanwhile, her stepsister, Kaya wants her out of the picture to become the next . How far will Kaya go?

**The notices are at the bottom. I know your not gonna read anything up here. =P**

* * *

**LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS**

**

* * *

**

It's Love All Over Again

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Previously**_

_As she watched Kaya playing Sakura accepted a glass of chilled tea from a proffered tray._

_She sensed him before she heard him come up behind her. Syaoran slid his arm around her waist and bundled her close to him. They just stood still, basking the silence so rarely shared. She smiled serenely._

_Everything was fine until one decisive second when everything turned into chaos._

_She didn't even see it coming._

_It happened so quickly that she was powerless to do anything but watch in stunned silence as a tennis ball hurled towards her at breakneck speed and hit her squarely on the ankle._

_The pain was so sharp that she was immobilized for a few crucial seconds before she doubled over in pain. _

**Present**

The world seemed to stop for that one moment.

The glass fell from her hand and she couldn't even hear it shatter. All she could feel was the sharp excruciating pain that shot up from her ankle. Her ears blocked in pain until all she could hear was constant ringing as light invaded her eyes. She could even sense, no _hear _the sickening crunch of her bone as it literally shattered from the force of that accurate shot.

Tears prickled her eyes as she almost doubled over in pain. She would have collapsed had it not been for Syaoran's strong arms holding her tight. She drew blood biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming out. She shrunk in shock from the agonizing throbbing.

The next few minutes were all hazy. She could dully hear the commotion around her as her mind slowly started to shut down. She vaguely could remember Meiling yelling for a doctor as Syaoran coolly maintained calm and bridal-carried her out of the place. She did remember vividly how safe she felt in his arms, inspite of the pain that rendered her speechless.

* * *

When she finally woke up, it was dark. She groggily tried to raise herself from the fluffy pillows all around her. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was in her bedroom.

Feeling something heavy on her leg, she switched on the bedside lamp. Her foot, ankle and a part of her leg was covered in a cast. Gradually, her brain started processing the recent events in order. Wincing at the memories, she strained to sit straight. She squinted into the darkness and heard voices just outside the door. There were Syaoran's familiar intonations and that of a woman's. She summarized it to be the doctor's.

She voice was weak as she called out his name, but yet he heard her clearly.

Knocking at the door once, he entered flicking on the lights. The doctor followed his lead into the room.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' he quietly asked, swiftly walking over to her side and reached down and helped her into an upright position sensing her struggle.

'Okay, I guess' she replied smiling weakly, thanking him with her eyes. Just seeing him was enough to bring back her long lost spirits.

Grinning in reply, he remarked, 'You sure know how to give me an attack, alright'

The doctor cleared her throat, and interrupted the moment saying, 'I'll just finish my stuff and I'll leave you two lovelies alone. Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Hanabe Sayuri'

'Nice to meet you too, '

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the less than enthusiastic comment. 'Now on to business, you've fractured your ankle real bad'

'I gathered as much' Sakura chuckled wryly, looking at the cast around her right foot.

'I've stuck them together, believe me with _great_ difficulty and it will be as good as new in about six weeks, give or take a few days. I've prescribed some painkillers and vitamins for a swift recovery and the details have been explained to Li-san. I've also given him my number in case of any emergency. You are to be bed-rested for the next couple of weeks. Unnecessary movement will cause unnecessary pain and that means I'll be called unnecessarily and all in all it will be an unnecessary waste of time for all. Any doubts call me at the hospital. Are we clear?'

'Crystal'

'Good, oh- and there are weekly reports to be made. The cast will be removed when I feel you've rested it enough'

'Whoa there, wait a minute. _Six_ weeks! I have to go to work! I can't just sit in bed the entire day doing absolutely nothing! That is inhuman!'

The doctor shrugged. 'The longer you strain that leg of yours, longer will be the healing period, greater will be the pain and the longer you will suffer because of it. After I remove the cast, you're free to move as and when you please, to go as and where you like, but until then I forbid you to strain that leg.'

'And that is in six _weeks! _You've got to be kidding me! What am I supposed to with all that time? I'm a hands on girl! You can't expect me to just sit tight and twiddle my thumbs all day long for _six whole weeks! _I'll go _insane!_' Sakura informed the doctor hotly.

'Sakura - you aren't _moving _out of bed until here declares you fit. You can chuck those thoughts right out of your head right now' interrupted Syaoran.

'But I can't take leave Syaoran!'

'Can't take leave or _won't _take leave?'

'But I-'

'Sakura, you are the boss. You can take off whenever you feel like it!'

'Its for-'

'Just six weeks! Relax. You can work all you want right here in bed.'

'But how-'

'There are these things called laptops and cell phones. And I believe Internet services are available everywhere in the 21st century homes. I'll bring you the workload home and you have access to everything right here.'

'And the A-com takeover deal?'

'I'll handle it myself'

Sakura gave up trying to argue with Syaoran. There was no point. He would continue to answer every single question of hers with his ruthless determination. There was no point in denying the inevitable - if he wanted her in bed, he would have her in bed. He knew it and she knew it.

Hiding a smile at the display, the doctor broke up the argument by pointing at the crutches which were leaning on the wall across the room, 'You'll be using those in about three weeks. It has been kept as a sign of encouragement. Oh, and this is a good time as any to order Li-san around. For the next few months, he is putty in your hands. Use the opportunity well dear, if you know what I mean.'

She winked at Sakura cheerfully as she gathered her belongings.

Syaoran shook his head in defeat as he got up to escort the doctor out to the door.

'You shouldn't have said that! Now I'm in _deep_ trouble' he remarked.

As the thought settled in, Sakura's face creased into a wicked smile. Smirking up at him, she winked saucily.

'Do I smell revenge, Sakura?' Syaoran asked warily.

'Yup, retribution in its true form. Beware Syaoran!' she grinned up at him.

'Should I be scared?' he asked just before he closed the door.

'_Very_' she replied, with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

She was exhausted when they left. She lay back against the pillows that were propped up behind her as she waited for Syaoran to come back. His very presence seemed to govern her emotions and it seemed that there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked down at her cast as the skin around it was already beginning to itch badly. Sighing in defeat, she tried to imagine just how in the world she was going to survive the next few hours, let alone weeks!

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Syaoran enter the room. She was startled when she heard Syaoran remark, 'You think too much Sakura'

'I don't think I think too much!' she denied bristling at the accusation.

'See what I mean?' he replied with a smirk.

Glaring up at him, she said, 'You are _insufferable_!'

Chuckling, he replied, 'Whatever you say, madam!'

'Don't you patronize me mister!' she retorted.

She mildly registered the emotional tailspin she was on, from downright exhausted to completely furious with the doctor, from calm to riled up before Syaoran even stepped into the room, and _everything_ was her husband's doing. She wouldn't be surprised if one day she exploded by the amount of emotions she felt in one tiny fraction of a second of being near him!

'Wouldn't dream of doing it, sweetheart' he answered with a grin.

'You're doing it right now, Syaoran' she sighed in defeat, giving up her mission to win a battle of words with her silver-tongued husband. There was always a next time…

Her stomach made its presence known by growling loudly and Syaoran instantly jumped into action. He laid the dinner tray on her lap and picked up the spoon and the fork. He was arranging the food when she asked him softly, 'What exactly happened today at the court?'

Looking up from the tray, Syaoran looked directly into her eyes as he said, 'We'll talk about this later, okay?'

There was something in his eyes that convinced her to leave the subject alone and so she kept silent inspite of her better judgement.

'Tuck in, Sakura'

'Bon appetite!'

As she carefully spooning the soup and tasting it, her eyes widened in surprise looking at the soup and eggs in new light. 'Don't tell me that _you _made these!'

'What makes you think that?' he questioned as a tiny smile played across his lips.

'Hmmm… Let me see, there are three people in the house at present - the housekeeper, the wife and the husband. I know that Miyu didn't do it and I sure as hell know that I didn't do it, so that leaves you. Case closed. _You didn't tell me that you could cook!_'

'It that so unbelievable? I lived in an apartment with two other guys during my early college. In that life, it was mandatory to cook your own food or end up eating the food cooked by your room mates and _that _is an experience I never want to repeat.' He explained as a matter of fact.

Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, 'And I take it that you weren't bowled over by their prowess in the kitchen?'

He shuddered in reply, 'They single-handedly managed to burn _water. _I rest my case.'

At that, Sakura started to laugh hysterically, her mind conjuring up an image of the scene.

'So, if I wanted you to cook me dinner every day, I get to have my breakfast for dinner?'

'That and ice cream' The innocent look he attempted to pull on failed miserably, as his amber eyes ran down the length of her body conveying exactly what he would consider a proper dessert. Sakura shivered in response to his heated glance.

'So what else can you do, besides soup and eggs?'

'I had to learn the bare essentials, which comprises of omelets, bacons, toast and soup.' He completed his menu.

'That's it?' she asked playfully.

'You were just amazed I could cook a minute ago and now you're complaining because I can cook only so much?'

'It is hard to imagine you _not_ excelling at something. Its different and frankly – I could get used to it…'

'Get used to what? Me failing in the kitchen or the soup?' he winked at her.

'Definitely both' ,she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Witch' he retorted playfully as he lunged towards her.

Deciding that talking wasn't going to help his case and because his wife looked just too utterly delectable sitting there plopped in cushions, he swooped down suddenly and caught her lips with his, all the while neatly transferring the dinner tray from her lap to the bedside table.

He had wanted to do that since the moment he walked into the room and only the presence of the doctor had prevented him from ravishing his lovely wife on the spot. Sakura didn't seem to realize just how provocative she looked with her sloppy hair and sleepy eyes and the very fact that she wasn't doing it on purpose drove him up the wall of desperation.

Syaoran's imagination had done no justice whatsoever to the power of the kiss. No matter how many times his mind had tried to conjure it, the impact of the actual kiss staggered him everytime.

She gave herself to him so completely, as her hands wound around his neck and surrendered herself to his desire. She met him halfway through every motion, each movement designed to drive him insane with need. She was like an aphrodisiac that he could never get enough of. Her moaning out his name unintelligently was something he would never get tired of hearing.

Their breathing became ragged as the kiss dragged on. His fingers dug deep into her hair as locks escaped from her knot. This was something so addictive that he never wanted it to stop. Never ever wanted it to stop.

Sakura's mind went blank the second his lips touched hers. Her hands first rose up to push him away but then changed their course as they curled up around his neck on their own accord.

His long fingered hands now free of burden, threaded through her thick locks with intent and unwound her long hair from its haphazard knot. He leaned forward as she pushed back against the pillows which were now a hindrance she could've done without. They seemed to breathe together as they lost sense of their surroundings.

Pulling apart slowly, they relished each second of their desire as it closed around them, forming a cloak which separated them from the world. Lost in each other's eyes, they gasped for breath. The world seemed to be at a standstill. His lips feathered across her face, dropping kisses all over before they finally reached her lips again.

Her hands moved down and spread across his chest, caressing every muscle in their wake. His hands clasped her head as her hair veiled them from their surroundings. His lips delved deeper into her as his fingers pressed softly over her cheek bones.

Coming up for breath seemed to be an unnecessary necessity as he pulled away. Only then did they realize that he was sprawled over her. Coming to his senses, he started to move away, when Sakura stopped him.

'Why did you stop?' she asked, still drugged from his kiss.

'Your leg. I completely forgot!' he answered, still drugged from her response to his kiss.

'I shouldn't have strained-' she silenced him by pressing her fingers to his mouth tenderly. Without a word, she pulled him back to her and pressed her lips to his, saying softly, 'It doesn't hurt, Syao. The painkillers have numbed the area. Anyway, I was kind of _preoccupied_ if you hadn't noticed…' she grinned up at him through hazy eyes.

'If you're sure-'

'Convince me to be sure, Syao' she answered in a husky voice that was completely alien to her.

And he didn't need any more of an invitation to have his wicked way with her.

* * *

The alarm woke Sakura up from the deep depths of slumber. She groggily opened her eyes, to stare into Syaoran's amber eyed gaze as he stared down at her, propped up on one arm, the other slung lazily about her waist. He leaned forward with a smile curled on his lips to snatch her morning grin for himself.

Sakura lay snugly, burrowed into the spongy bed with her hair fanning in all directions. Her lips were rosy from his kiss and jade orbs were dilated as they blinked back at him. He could feel himself stirring again as he drunk in the sight of his auburn haired goddess. The thought of her being completely and utterly _his, _set his blood on fire even as he realized that he was hers, as much as she was his.

With great reluctance, he removed himself from the bed and stretched away his lethargy. Walking to the curtained windows, he yanked the drapes apart to allow light into the room. Sakura pulled up the sheets around her as her sleepy eyes followed Syaoran's movements. The sunlight brightened up the room as it illuminated the clothes strewn around the bed which made Sakura blush to her roots. Syaoran seeing her go red grinned wickedly as he comprehended what had caused it. Sakura looked away self-consciously, biting her lip. Shaking his head, he moved into the bathroom and started the bath.

Hearing the water run in the bathroom, Sakura wanted nothing more than a nice hot relaxing bath, unless Syaoran was included in the options. Smiling indulgently at the thought, she started to move out of the bed, when she was stopped short by a sharp pain down her leg. She gasped as she fell back on the bed, feeling dizzy with the sudden pain. Talking in deep breaths, she stabilized her vitals and waited for Syaoran to come out. Suddenly, a thought struck her. As if on cue, Syaoran entered the bedroom.

Walking across the room, he began rummaging through his closet, and took out his business ensemble and then he went to her side of the closet and started removing her suit like he usually did, when he stopped in mid-action. He straightened himself and turned towards her, his eyes looked into hers first and then slowly trailed over to her broken ankle.

'Yeah, I forgot all about my ankle too' ,Her voice, infused with a tinge of humor, cut through his thoughts.

It took a second for him to realize the implications of that innocent statement. It seemed as if Sakura realize it a second after he did, judging by her gasp.

'Syaoran, how the heck am I going to bathe?'

'It will be my _pleasure_ to be of service to you, Madame' he bowed with a flourish as he tried to conceal his smirk, albeit unsuccessfully.

Catching his drift, she replied, 'I wouldn't want to impose on you, kind sir!'

'Nay you worry Madame, me taking care of you comes in the part of "through sickness and health" of my wedding vows to you' he said with a sly smile.

The sight of the Sakura's flushing face was enough to send his already active mind into action over drive. Sweet God!

As Sakura lay on her bed long after Syaoran had left for office, she had time to appreciate the blaring difference in her husband's attitude. It seemed eons ago that he seemed cold, remote and indifferent, but the past week showed a more overwhelming side of Syaoran. Even the day of the accident, he seemed more outgoing, natural and…. dare she think it… in _love_…

It had just been a few hours in his company, but there was a huge difference in its entirety. As she tried to put the pieces of the jigsaw, that represented her husband, together, she knew that she was missing quite a few portions which were vital in solving the overall picture.

Even if the "in love" part might have been her imagination running rampant, she knew that given time and a chance, she could make him fall in love with her. That decided, it seemed like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

Tomoyo, Meiling and the gang were going to crash at the Li Mansion that evening and Sakura had a strong inkling that she was going to need all the rest that she could get. Just thinking about the children improved her mood a great deal. They were innocently curious, did whatever they liked, not caring two hoots about the future and what it held.

It was then that Sakura appreciated the fact that she wasn't _scared_ of what Kaya or anybody else could do, but what they represented as a whole. She realized that they were just obstacles which must be crushed for her to live in peace with the world she had created around her. It was time for her stop being anxious and start taking matters into her own hands. _Bring it on, Kaya._

The concept took root in her mind and she smiled as her eyes started to flutter close due to the painkillers starting to kick in.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hey People! **

**Sorry for the long time no update, but this time around, it's not on my conscience. The server, wouldn't upload the docx file in which I'd written the chap. I've been trying since last month to post it, up, as some of you know.**

**My cousin, tried to change the coding on the page and somehow managed to post up some of the pages (like eleven pages out of twenty). **

**I kinda messed up the ending when I had to do cut short the story coz the server wouldn't accept the data size of the complete chap. I tried splitting up the chap and posting it as two separate chaps but it accepted only the first half, so here I am with one chapter….Thank you ppl, for reading the author's note, I know, that it is all very boring… sry… **

**Oh, I'VE BEEN MADE HEAD GIRL!!!!! The responsibilities and the duties have doubled yes, but its been my dream to hold the flag during sports day and investiture and all…. I'm over the moon and I can't be more happier 'unless Syaoran is on the menu' of course ;P… **

**Sry for typos, I didn't check even when I had so much time in my hand,(HEY, I'm lazy!!) So that's why,**

**Okay, 1. I need a beta reader… **

**2. There is a single catch in each chapter. Like for eg, in one chapter, I wrote that Sakura kissed somebody else and then in another chap, Sakura mentions that Syaoran is her first everything. Only a few ppl so far have realized the catches. I have been inserting these things in each and every single chapter and I dare you to go and find the errors!**

**Thnx for the reading and reviewing!! Luv yall! =P**

**Janna. =)**

* * *

LOVE, TRUST AND NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS


End file.
